Writer's Dream
by Paulsvampiregirl
Summary: Writer's Dream is what i thought of, like visioning. Leah is a girl who goes to stay with her cousin Max but it's not all fun and games with the boys. As time goes by, their feelings begin to change for each other but does the friendship last? Read, tried to do a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - California

The taxi stopped outside a big house, I looked at it before paying the driver. I got my suitcase and bags out of the back of the car and walked forward towards the gate.

My name is Leah Rose, I'm 15 going on 16 in a few weeks. I have blonde and brown hair, blue and green eyes, I'm slim, 5 ft 4. I wanted to stay with my uncle Max, well not really my uncle, he was my mum's cousin so I would call him my cousin but more of an uncle.

He seemed nice on the phone and he lived in California so I wanted to live with him for a while.

So here I am, on his front porch, plucking up the courage to knock on the door, now I was beginning to chicken out. I took a few breaths and then rung the doorbell.

I waited for about 15 seconds before I heard footsteps and the door opened and I saw a man, quite tall, glasses, dressed like an old man but looked young for his age.

He had a huge smile on his face, and I smiled back. He looked at me for a second.

''Your Leah?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

''Welcome to California, welcome to my home,'' he said gesturing me in.

''You have a lovely house,'' I said.

''Why thank you, so have a safe journey?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' I said.

He gave me a cuddle.

''It's great to meet new family,'' he said.

''Yeah that's why I wanted to come, I've always wanted a big family but my family is spreaded out around the world so its hard to keep in touch but I have a feeling I'll like it here,'' I smiled.

''Well that's great and you look just like your mother,'' he laughed.

I laughed too.

''Your room is on left at the stairs,'' he said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

I started making my way upstairs and I opened the door to a double bed, wardrobe, drawers, a white small balcony, a few of old pictures, framed.

I smiled and put my suitcase on the bed and opened it up, as I opened the wardrobe door a dog ran in and I got a fright.

''Don't be scared, that's just Thorn, he's my dog, my protector,'' Max explained.

I smiled and clapped him which he licked my face. I giggled and then continued to unpack.

'' So what age are you Leah?'' Max asked.

''I'm 15, 16 in a few weeks,'' I said.

''Oh well I must get you something,'' he said.

''No it's cool, I don't mind, it's only 16,'' I laughed.

'' 16 means you're a young adult, ok I won't get you anything,'' he said leaving the room.

''That face tells me different,'' I smiled.

''Well that means I'm getting you something,'' he smirked.

''No, but thank you,'' I said.

We both giggled.

''You know I have a feeling you are a nice girl and I will enjoy your company, just wish your mother was a nice as you,'' he said.

I laughed so hard I had sore ribs.

''I'll let you unpack and we'll have dinner,'' he said walking downstairs.

Thorn followed after him. As I folded my trousers and put them in the wardrobe, I heard the front door bang and I got a fright again. I felt as jumpy as I was in a new place. I heard footsteps on the stairs and suddenly a boy, aged about 19 stopped at the door opposite mines and looked at me and growled while I smiled and he slammed the door behind him.

I looked confused as I didn't know who that was and yet he growled at me. I left him and finished unpacking and I sat for a minute on the bed and admired my new home.

I looked out of the window and saw flashing lights and screaming. It amused me just watching the lights flash different colours.

''LEAH DINNER!'' Max shouted.

I turned round and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Secret

Chapter 2 - Family Secret

I got down stairs and I noticed a boy sitting in the living room, he wore a black jacket, black trousers, black boots, he had blonde hair, near enough white and his face didn't look happy. I wondered who these people were.

I walked into the kitchen to two plates of food, one for me and the other for Max. He greeted me with a happy smile. I sat down and looked at Max, quite confused.

''What's wrong?'' Max asked, his smile disappearing.

''Who are those two boys in the house?'' I asked twirling my fork in my food.

Max stared at me. I took a mouthful of food before Max talked again.

''Ok Leah, I'm going to tell you all about us, a story,'' he said clasping his hands together.

I took another piece of food.

''We're vampires,'' Max came out with.

I choked on my food and stared at him, trying to swallow the remaining food and take a drink.

''Excuse me,'' I said.

''Leah we boys are vampires,'' Max stopped.

''Ok tell me the truth,'' I said.

Max stared at me with a serious face.

''Your not kidding are you?'' I asked.

''Leah, I'll not lie to you, the boys aren't my real boys, I have four actually, David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul, they have been through a lot in their lives and I gave them a life they never looked back on,'' Max said.

I didn't say anything apart from wide eyed gestures.

''David was the first, he had been through a tough time with his parents and so I found him on the streets one night and so changed his life forever but David needed someone to hang with and so Dwayne came along, as well as Marko and Paul and together they became brothers, and enjoy being what they are,'' Max explained.

''But…how did you become one?'' I asked confused.

''Oh a long time ago, I was turned one night, I was attacked and they watched me every night, until it was time for me to go out on my own and start my own vampire family and I am now a main vampire watching over the four guys, kind of like a father to them,'' he said.

I listened to all of that intently.

''But how is that possible, I mean I thought vampires were just myths,'' I told.

''Yeah well legends can be true,'' he laughed.

I laughed uneasy.

''Don't worry, we won't hurt you, your family,'' Max smiled tucking into his dinner.

''Family? Then why aren't the guys talking to me, I mean two of them have growled at me,'' I said.

''They just have to get used to you,'' he said moving his hand meaning not to worry.

I nodded slowly and ate my dinner before it went cold. After dinner it was about 8.47pm. I was sitting in the living room, all was quiet.

''Leah, I need to go to the shop,'' Max said.

''Shop?'' I asked.

''Oh yeah I own a shop, a video shop, I wouldn't want to leave you in your self the first night you're here and plus it gives you a chance to see Santa Cruz,'' Max said.

''Cool,'' I smiled.

I ran up the stairs and got my shoes on and he gave me the car keys and I walked out to the car with Thorn, I raced Thorn down the path towards the car and I giggled as Thorn tried to trip me up by biting my legs.

As Thorn jumped in the little red porche, I opened the door with the keys and sat and waited for Max. Max soon appeared and when he was situated he started the engine and with my seatbelt clicked in, he drove towards his shop, on the boardwalk of Santa Cruz. I knew we were here as the flashing lights took over.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confidence

Chapter 3 - Confidence

Max drove and parked in front of the shop he owned. It had neon lights everywhere, the place was busy, guess he was popular. We both got out the car, followed by Thorn.

I let Max lead the way and I stood at the counter whereas he went round to the middle of the counter and said a small hi to his colleague. I stood and looked about and I noticed outside that I saw the boys, but there were all four of them, Max's boys.

They caught me looking and then looked away and started talking to each other, seriously what was they're problem. I ignored them and turned back to Max which he then put his attention to me.

''Leah, why don't you go out for a while, saves you standing there bored, look here's some money,'' he said handing me $40.

''What if I get lost?'' I asked.

''You'll be fine, it's not that hard to find this shop,'' he laughed.

I smiled.

''Ok,'' I said.

''Be back for 10.30,'' he said.

I smiled and headed out. I had at least 1 hour and a half to get used to the boardwalk and to see what I'm living with. I walked out of the shop and crossed the road and I soon came across some stalls and I looked interested in the stuff so continued to snoop around.

I then got a fright when I turned round and was faced with three big heads, I nearly screamed but kept it in. they were dangling from string on a wire, why would anyone want to buy big faces. They creeped me out. There were lots of people on the boardwalk so it was hard to see stuff and walk about.

It felt weird being in a place I've never been and don't know where am going. I soon walked about and found my way out onto the part of the boardwalk where the beach was.

I dodged past people as the people were so rude, bumping into you, seriously if another person did it I would end up hitting them. I soon stopped at a hotdog stand and ordered a small hotdog and ate it going along the boardwalk.

I stopped at a bench and sat down while munching the last bite and then I sat back and admired the sea, the way the moon sparkled on the water and how the water softly came into land, smoothing along the sand.

The night air filled my nostrils, filling them with the smell of smoke from all the bonfires on the beach.

I decided to walk further down to see what else the boardwalk had to offer. I was in my own little world when I looked around and to my right I saw Max's boys, laughing and smoking and having a good time.

I felt like going up to them demanding why they keep giving me looks when they don't even know me. I scrubbed the idea from my brain but my legs must have caught the message because when I looked at the boys they seemed to zoom forward. I felt nervous but I should be confident.

I kept saying this in my brain, confident…confident…confident.

I was yards from them and then my heart sank, they turned round and stared at me, not looking too nice.

I stood and looked at them for a second. I swallowed first before starting.

''Look, I don't want to cause anything but you don't know me but yet you intend to give me looks like I have done something…why?'' I asked.

They didn't say anything but the one with the wild hair snorted whereas one with curly looked at black clothed guy and smirked.

The guy with black clothes inhaled smoke from his cigarette and then exhaled whereas I stood arms folded.

''Well,'' I said getting impatiently.

I then looked at dark hair guy and he growled. I made a face at him.

''You see, when Max told us about you, saying that your 15, he told us to look after you, well that's not how we roll, we don't walk about with 15 year old girls, we are way too mature for children,'' black clothed guy explained.

''Oh really I'm immature is that what your saying?'' I asked.

''Yeah,'' he said making the others laugh.

''Well it's great that you'se find it amusing but you'se are the ones that are immature, laughing at the most pointless things, causing trouble when there wasn't any to begin with, just you'se and your stupid games,'' I growled.

Wild hair stopped laughing and stood down from the railing and walked towards me before black clothed guy, possibly the leader, stopped him.

''Look you don't know us, you're a stranger here, nobody knows you, so little miss nothing, we don't hang with children, so you can tell Max to piss off cause we aren't babysitters,'' leader explained.

''Oh really well why don't you tell him or do you not have the balls for that,'' I said.

Wild snorted while leader looked angry.

''Look get out of our faces or you'll be history, we can tell Max that something happened to you, simple,'' leader laughed while dark haired laughed along with him.

'' Least I have people that care for me whereas you'se don't have anybody, you'se have each other, and that's sad,'' I hissed.

Leader looked fuming.

''Yeah not so tough now when a **child** stands up to you,'' I said and walked away.

I smiled, I felt great that I stood up for myself, especially to four guys. I was pleased and carried on my way towards Max's shop but I did feel bad saying that nobody cared for them, that was a bit harsh but it came out, but it sure did sort them out, I reached Max, I wasn't going to tell him, he didn't need to be put in the middle of it.

It wasn't that hard to find to be honest. I could get used to this. I smiled actually starting to enjoy myself. I walked into the shop with a smile on my face and Max asked if I was ok.

I laughed.

''Yeah am good, I'm starting to like it here,'' I smiled.

''Good at least your enjoying yourself,'' he laughed along.

'' Well that's me off Ruby, enjoy your night,'' I heard Max say to the girl behind the counter.

He then whistled on Thorn and we both walked outside, back to his car. I looked about for the guys but couldn't see them. I jumped into the car and waited for Max.

He soon began to drive along Santa Cruz and I looked all around me and mostly the place was full of houses, well the part Max lived in anyway. I loved the wind blowing my hair away from my face. Max was going at a medium speed, around 57mph.

I kept on smiling because my first night actually turned out to be successful. We soon arrived at Max's and we both walked along the garden in silence. He opened the door, turned the lights on and I walked into the living room to sit.

Thorn went and jumped on the couch and laid down, with his tongue hanging out. I smiled and clapped him.

''Well Max I bid you goodnight, thank you for tonight, it really made my stay a whole lot better,'' I said.

''Ok and your welcome anytime, you really are a fantastic girl, we're going to get on perfectly,'' Max said nicely.

''Sure we are,'' I said and headed up to my room.

Once I got into my room, I tried to remember where I put my pyjamas. I looked in about three drawers before I could remember and as I got changed, the boys kept going through my brain. I laughed and thought if a 15 year old can stand up to them then so can anybody, I wasn't scared of them, even though if they are vampires.

I snorted and jumped into bed, looking out of the balcony window before turning over and heading to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Conflict

Chapter 4 - Conflict

The next morning I walked downstairs to everything so still but then it crossed my mind that what Max said about being a vampire was true and of course Max would be sleeping.

I walked into the kitchen and got myself a drink of orange juice and sat and looked out of the kitchen window at the sunny sky. I then walked out outside on the porch and heard birds singing and no wind to the air.

I stood at the porch railing and finished my juice before I headed upstairs to get ready. I decided to wear denim shorts, with a white rock chick t-shirt and my white converses.

I looked at myself in the mirror and after a few turns I was ready to go. I left a note on the kitchen table saying I was out so Max knew where I was. I still had some money left from my mum and so took a small walk to the boardwalk, I walked slowly so I could see what Santa Cruz looked like during the day.

This place was really nice, beautiful houses with nicely kept gardens, the place was clean and looked a happy atmosphere. There was children playing about, chasing each other, I smiled at the scene while people were hard at shopping.

I walked into a shop and looked about and some of the clothes caught my eye and so looked around further and eventually saw a pair of trousers that caught my eye.

They were a lovely denim blue with white fabric at the knees and bum. I looked at the price - £18.99, I smiled and found my size and headed towards the counter.

I paid the woman the money and walked out of the shop. I looked about and wondered where to go next. I mostly looked in the shop windows, I really wanted to sit on the beach, and I didn't get a chance to last night.

It would be pretty busy but as long as I got a spot I didn't care. I headed down to the boardwalk, walking through short cuts. It didn't take long and I didn't get lost, I felt pleased for a place I have never been in.

When I got there, laughing and noise took over, it was pretty busy but there were spaces left, you could still see the sand. I walked down the stairs onto the sand, I took my converses off and let my feet sink into the hot sand.

I found a nice spot, half shade, half sun and relaxed looking at the blue water. It was really peaceful. Seen as I was relaxed I began to think about last night about Max's boys, I laughed inside because I couldn't believe I stood up to them.

Especially four older guys, which was something. The sun began to hurt my eyes, I forgot to bring my sunglasses. I sunk my feet more into the sand and leaned back admiring the scene of sweaty bodies walking about, sitting and reading and running and playing in the water.

As I was in the shade, a small breeze came along and that was just what I needed for the perfect moment of happiness. As time went by it was half 5 and it was beginning to get dark, no matter the sky I still sat on the beach watching the colours closely of the water changing from light to dark.

It amused me, suddenly screaming could be heard and I knew the night life was coming out to play. Still I continued to sit there. People made bonfires in the distances and then I felt a weird feeling on my back.

I tried moving my back to see if it went away but it didn't, it was the feeling of someone watching me but I couldn't see. As it annoyed me, I stood up, put my shoes on and began to walk to get the feeling away.

While swinging my bag I then felt it more and I looked and in the distance I saw one of the boys staring directly at me, it was the small one with curly hair.

I turned around and walked back and kept on walking and then out of nowhere, I was pulled backwards under the boardwalk, curly holding me by the arms, while I struggled to get out.

Suddenly another gust of wind came and the other three appeared in front, curly held my arms but not my hands and so I put one hand into a fist and punched curly in the groin which he let go but I was immediately caught by dark-haired, now he was tall, I had no chance.

The leader came towards my face and smirked. I growled at him trying to get lose, when it was all quiet I then kicked dark haired in the shin and then done it a second time before he keeled over but then wild-hair got a hold of me and grip tightly around me.

It began to hurt but he didn't care.

The leader looked angry and he then grabbed my mouth with his hand and tried to hurt me.

''Now you listen Leah, and listen well,'' he said.

I moved under they're grip.

''You might think your pretty cocky but your not, you have just made four guys, let alone vampires, very angry,'' he said and let go of me to light a cigarette.

''You won't hurt me,'' I said.

They all sniggered.

''Is that what Max told you, you see that's funny because I won't hesitate to kill you,'' he laughed.

''Now who's the one who is trying to act like a hard man,'' I said.

''Trust me, I don't need to act hard, now you on the other hand have insulted me, my brothers and that's not ok with us,'' he growled.

''Oh scary, what you going to do,'' I said smartly.

''You be careful who you speak to, you don't know what we are capable of,'' he hissed.

''Shut up, you know I can get you'se done for assault,'' I said.

They laughed even more.

''Please, we haven't even touched you yet so don't flatter yourself, your 15, we're not that sad, and plus we're vampires, you can't tell on vampires, that's just…silly,'' he said.

The others still giggled.

''Yeah laugh it up,'' I said trying to get loose from wild's grip.

''There's no point in running we will catch you, we're faster than you and plus we're stronger,'' leader said getting close to my face.

''Shut…up,'' I hissed.

He looked angry.

''don't get cheeky or you may not wake up one day,'' he then said back.

''Yeah whatever, now can you let me go, you see I'm fed up with your little game and plus I don't want to waste my time on you'se,'' I said moving forward away from wild but then he pulled me back against him, banging into him.

I growled. Leader then stared at me.

''You know Leah your really cheeky, I'll give you that but it's that kind of cheek that get's you in trouble,'' he explained.

''I don't care, I stand up for myself,'' I said.

''Yeah we can see that,'' he said.

Leader came up close again and was so close to my face I had to turn to the side.

''We're not done with you, we're going to have fun, annoying you, haunting you,'' he said.

I moved my eyes to the side of me.

''I'm not scared of you,'' I said.

''Oh well you should be and you will be, we're your worst nightmare, and beware for what's to come,'' he said walking back while I turned back round to face him.

He then moved his head and wild let me go and I walked forward.

''Go to hell,'' I said and pushed past leader. Small then growled but I heard leader tell him to let me go.

I walked back onto the boardwalk thinking who do they think they were. I'm not scared of them, I wasn't gonna sit there and let them hurt me, let's just say I know how to fight. I looked down at my wrists, they had red marks on them. They throbbed a bit.

I may be 15 but I don't act like a child.


	5. Chapter 5 - Family Time

Chapter 5 - Family Time

TWO WEEKS LATER 

It was my birthday, 16 today, Max told me last night that he had a surprise for me, when he said that I shouted at him but then said thank you whatever it was.

I woke up and it felt like a normal day to me, not when I walked into the living room and found two presents and a card with my name of them. I smiled and knew they were from Max. I sat and opened the card first and it said:

_To Leah,_

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday_

_Have a great day,_

_Love Max and Boys. _

_Xxx_

When I saw the word boys I knew it was Max who did that because I know the boys wouldn't write that. I laughed at the thought of them being sad. To be honest the boys haven't did anything scary yet, I wonder why. I left the boys out as I went onto my presents.

I opened the first one which was neatly wrapped, I just wanted to stare at it. I soon had the paper off and it was a box with a designer name on it. I opened it up to a gorgeous bracelet. I was gob-smacked at the sight.

I admired it for a second before putting it on. It fitted perfectly. I smiled at it and made sure I said thank you to Max.

The next one was pretty big, it felt soft so I was guessing it was something to do with clothes. I began ripping the paper and black stared me in the face. I opened the clothing to a beautiful black dress. It was lovely, I was gob-smacked again, seriously for a man, Max sure knows dress sense.

He bought this for me but why? A fancy dress, I wouldn't necessarily wear it on the boardwalk. I was mind-baffled by that but still privileged. So for the full day I lazed about in my pyjamas but I did fix my hair and freshen up before sitting down on my bum all day.

By the time the sun went down I immediately became excited because Max would be getting up. Once I heard footsteps and paws clicking on the floor I stood up for Max to walk in.

As Max walked in I killed him in a hug.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the gifts, they are lovely,'' I repeated.

He laughed.

''Well I knew you'd like them,'' he said.

I showed him the bracelet I was wearing.

''It fits perfectly, thank you again, you didn't need to do this,'' I smiled.

''Well I wanted tonight to be special, I haven't celebrated many birthdays and so now yours has come I have arranged for something else, and…'' he said holding a box and offering it to me.

''Max another thing and stop with these surprises,'' I told him.

He just laughed. I then opened the box to lovely black shoes. I looked at him.

''Are these to go with my dress?'' I asked.

''Of course,'' he replied standing posh.

I giggled.

''What have you planned?'' I asked.

He then touched his nose and walked into the kitchen. I watched him disappear and then shook my head and admired the shoes and headed to my room to keep them for whatever was happening.

I headed back down and tried to get answers out of Max. I leaned against the table while he poured himself a drink.

''So is it big?'' I asked.

''Pretty…''he said.

''Will it be fun?'' I asked.

''Should…''he said nodding.

''Who will be there?'' I asked.

''People…''he said taking a drink.

''Seriously, that's all I'm getting, one word answers,'' I moaned.

''Stop, just wait, patience…is a virtue,'' he said making his way out into the living room.

I stayed in the kitchen thinking but nothing came to mind. As I poured my self a drink I heard rumbling and I looked out the window to see the boys pulling up, I sighed in annoyance and stayed in the kitchen.

As the door opened and shut I sat at the kitchen table and read a magazine. I heard Max and leader talking but I didn't quite make out. Then it went quiet. Suddenly the door opened and Max appeared with the boys.

I didn't look at them but continued reading my magazine.

''Leah,'' Max said.

I looked up and growled at the boys.

''We don't need to do this but…happy birthday,'' leader said.

''Thanks,'' I said not caring.

It was silent after that.

''Wait has something happened between you'se?'' Max asked.

''Oh let's just say we haven't got on,'' I said not looking away from the magazine.

''Oh well that's bad, I really want you'se to get on, hopefully you'se will sort it out, don't want to ruin the big night,'' Max said dancing away.

Seriously he was enjoying this more than me. Then the boys walked out while I was left in the kitchen.

Just as I finished the magazine Max came running in telling me to get up them stairs and get changed as we had too leave soon.

''Max do we have to have something big, I'm only 16,'' I said while getting pushed into the living room.

''Yes now get up them stairs immediately…NOW!'' Max shouted which made me jump.

''Ok…ok I'm going, Jesus calm yourself,'' I said making my way upstairs.

I got into my room and the dress and shoes were on the bed were I left them. I changed my underwear and put the dress on, I looked ok and I done my hair, straightened it.

I may be getting done up but I didn't know what for. I added mascara and eyeliner, I loved my eyes with eyeliner on. I then touched my lips up with lip-gloss and then put my shoes on and with a look in the mirror I smiled.

''LEAH COME ON!'' Max shouted.

''OK WAIT!'' I shouted back.

I added some perfume and when I looked respectable I headed downstairs. Max was just coming out of the living while the boys were all ready outside, probably can't be in the same room as me now.

I didn't bother about them and when Max saw me, he smiled.

''You look beautiful honey,'' he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

''Thanks,'' I smiled.

''Now can you tell me?'' I asked getting out of the door.

''Nope,'' he said locking the door.

I then walked along his garden and towards the car where the boys were on the bikes. They already had they're engines running and they looked at me until I got into the car.

I stared at them and then looked away. Max then got into the car and as Max drove down the hill, the boys followed behind.

I had no clue what was happening next but I put on some music and rocked out to pass the time.

Max said we were nearly there, 2 hours into the ride. I looked about and the place looked freaky, it was lonesome. I actually became scared, there was nothing about but as Max drove more, a big house came into view.

I screwed up my face.

''Max are you sure you know where your going?'' I asked.

''Yes, just wait,'' he smiled.

I gave in and as Max parked the car, I also noticed more cars in the drive-way. As the boys parked their bikes we then all walked up to the door and Max rung the huge doorbell.

? Was what was running through my mind.

Suddenly the huge door opened with a creek and a man in a suit stood there and when he noticed Max he smiled and greeted us in.

''Welcome, you must be Leah, the birthday girl,'' he said.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

''Well my name is Donavan…Ah the boys, how you keeping David?'' he asked leader.

''Well, thanks,'' now his name was David.

He then showed us down a long corridor, round a corner, round another corner towards a door. I took it that whatever was behind that door was the key to this whole night.

Donavan walked towards the door, in which Max followed and then the rest of us. We all stood at the door and I was getting nervous. Donavan began to open the door and when the door fully opened…

''SURPRISSSEEEEEE!'' people shouted.

I got a fright but I smiled, I didn't know who all these people were but I walked in and laughed.

''Thank you everybody, thank you,'' I kept on saying.

Just then a man walked up to me, I didn't recognise him but Max stood beside me as he approached.

''Hello Leah, happy birthday darling,'' he said kissing my cheek.

''Hi,'' I said.

''I'm Spencer, Max's maker, when he told me about his cousin coming to stay and her birthday was soon I said why not have a party, gives us an excuse to get down and have fun,'' Spencer laughed.

I laughed aswell.

''Well thank you for doing this, this is amazing, best birthday yet,'' I said happily.

''Well hope you enjoy yourself,'' he said.

''Um Spencer, who are all these people?'' I asked confused.

''Oh well these are a lot of people from the vampire world, our friends and some of your family, who you wouldn't have met,'' Spencer replied.

''Oh cool,'' I said.

''So we'll talk later, right now I need to see everything is in order, good bye,'' he said kissing my hand.

''Bye,'' I said.

As he walked away, David came up to my ear.

''Oh what a lovely party Leah, oh and a kiss on the hand, very posh,'' he said and walked away laughing.

What a loser I thought. Max then took me around some people, family relatives.

''Leah, this is Victor, my cousin,'' he said.

''Leah pleasure to meet you, happy birthday my dear,'' he said shaking my hand.

I smiled.

''Thank you,'' I said.

''Victor is my real cousin, he changed round about the same time as me,'' Max said as we said a quick bye and moved on.

He then moved me over to a woman around in her 40's.

''Deirdre…my oh my, you look lovely,'' Max said kissing her cheek.

''This is Deirdre, Deirdre meet my cousin, Leah,'' Max said.

''Pleasure to meet you and I must say you are a good looking girl,'' she said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

I was really nervous I didn't know what to say to these people. For some time Max introduced me to people but then we stopped as a thump thump thump was heard and we all turned to a stage and Spencer was there waiting for everybody's attention.

''Now as you all know you have been called up here for my grand-daughter or something like that, cousin as you wish birthday, now you may not know her but we are all family here so let's get to know one another, now Leah,'' he said and as he said that the whole building looked at me, I didn't like it, all this attention was too much.

''There's somebody here who would like to see you…ladies and gentlemen,…Leah, Mrs Vivian Rose,'' Spencer said.

As Spencer said my mum's name, my heart sank, I was so gob-smacked. Everyone clapped and I saw my mum walk onto stage all dressed up and I felt like crying.

''Hey I'm Vivian, Leah's mother as you know, Leah, I was going to phone you and wish you happy birthday but once little Maxy here told me about a party for you then I said I would come out and see you in person and my Leah, you look lovely sweetie, your no longer a child but a young adult,'' she said.

I smiled and a tear came to my eye.

''I mean yesterday, you were just a girl, doing nothing but now, you're growing up and…and,'' she started to cry so I walked towards the stage and I walked towards her, she started me crying.

I walked to her and gave her a cuddle and everyone clapped.

''I missed you,'' I whispered in her ear.

''I love you pet, look your all grown up, seems like yesterday you were my little girl,'' she cried.

A tear slipped my eye.

''Mum don't cry, be happy,'' I smiled.

''I am honey, don't worry, now come on let's get off the stage,'' she laughed.

I giggled.

Spencer once again took the place at the mic.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the rest of the night,'' and once he said that music blared from the speakers.

Everybody was dancing and Vivian came to see Max, they both cuddled and started talking whereas I walked over to the refreshment table, I also noticed a cake with my name on it, I smiled and I poured myself a drink of juice and stood at the side and admired the scene of happy people, dancing bodies, and it made me smile.

I actually felt happy Max and everybody else did this.

Suddenly I jumped when someone came behind me.

''Can't believe you got dressed up for this,'' It said.

I turned round to wild and dark-haired, really had to learn some names.

''Well Max bought me it and I thought it would be nice to wear for an occasion ok,'' I said turning back round.

''Why I mean, you don't know any of these people,'' dark-haired said.

''Well at least people care for me,'' I said again.

''Care for you they don't even know you,'' wild said.

I turned round to them again.

''Well at least they know how to greet people unlike some people who greet you with a threat,'' I hissed walking away.

I left the jerks behind and decided to walk out into a quiet bit away from everybody, the boys were doing my head in on my birthday. I needed time to myself.

I started to think about the boys. I hated them, ok well I don't know them that well to hate them but I didn't like them, they were so arrogant, and cocky, thinking they're all that, thinking they're funny. They made me angry and nobody was ruining this.

I went to find my mum. I found her talking to some randomers. When she saw me she gave me a cuddle which I smiled.

''How are you?'' she asked.

''Oh I'm fine,'' I said.

''Hope your having fun, and I never knew all these people were part of us, well you know Max's side and of course vampire as well,'' my mum said happy.

''Yeah,'' I agreed.

''So seen any nice guys,'' my mum laughed.

''Mum,'' I said embarrassed.

''What am only joking,'' Vivian said.

''What about him,'' she said pointing to curly.

''Em no that's one of Max's boys and I don't like him, me and his boys don't get on, I don't like them,'' I hissed.

''Oh there not that bad,'' she said dancing to the music.

''I'll pass,'' I said.

''Ok,'' she said.

She continued dancing while I went to stand at the side, I didn't know anybody and I didn't want to go up and start talking to people so I stayed by myself practically the full night.

The party finished about into all hours of the next night, the big house was full of darkness so the sunlight didn't touch them the full day. I was amazed for some reason but as everybody staggered out of the house, I said bye to them while randomers gave me cuddles.

I was friendly anyway and Max then told me we were staying the night. As my mum came to the door, I squeezed her in a cuddle and she kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye, I was grateful my mum came tonight.

When the house was cleared of guests, I walked back in with Max to the actual house, into the living room, the boys were somewhere whereas me, Spencer and Max stayed in the living room.

We chatted about what I did where I came from and what things I am into. It was a nice chat.

''So Leah how did you find tonight?'' Spencer asked.

''Oh it was amazing, thank you again for doing this for me, I really enjoyed it,'' I smiled.

''Good, now ok as the sun will be up soon, sleeping arrangements, a bed is already organized for you, up the stairs, second door on the right,'' Spencer said.

I made my way up the stairs and I was in a happy mood, I was walking about all night and I was now exhausted. I opened the door to the room and stopped right in my tracks, David was in the room.

I was god-smacked. He stared at me.

''There is no way am I sharing a room with you,'' I hissed.

''Same I was here first now go and find somewhere else,'' David growled.

''I got told to come here, you leave,'' I said.

''No not for you,'' he said.

''Fine,'' I said slamming the door.

I banged my feet all the way down the stairs back into the living room towards Max and Spencer.

''Spencer, I am not sharing a room with David, we don't like each other, can't I have another room?'' I asked.

''I'm sorry, the other rooms have people in them and have stuff for storage, cant you get passed your differences for one night?'' Spencer said.

''No,'' I said sadly.

Spencer sighed.

''Leah, please,'' Max said.

I sighed, I looked at him sadly. I huffed and walked out back on the journey I once went on. I came to the second door and opened the door again to David sitting on his bed.

I didn't look at him but I shut the door and walked over to my bed and laid down back facing him.

''Suck it up,'' I heard.

I sat up and stared at him which he was lying down on his bed.

''What, don't get cheeky David,'' I said.

''Or what, you going to hit me, love to see you try,'' he said cockily.

''Shut up, your so arrogant, I can't believe I'm in the same room as you,'' I sighed.

''Be grateful,'' he said.

''Be grateful of you?'' I laughed.

''Yes I mean I said I would make your life a misery and yet I haven't done that yet,'' he said with his eyes closed and hands clasped together on his stomach.

''Why can't find anything scary enough because you finally noticed I ain't scared,'' I laughed.

''No because I knew it was your birthday and so left you with no worries so you wouldn't need to worry on your big day, I waited until after your birthday to mess with you, see I'm not all bad and arrogant,'' he said.

''Oh of course your not,'' I said sarcastically.

''And you see this is how I get treated'' he said.

''Well I got treated badly aswell, I got greeted with growls for nothing all because you didn't want to baby-sit, now that's pathetic'' I said.

''Why cause I didn't want to look after a kid,'' David said.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

It was quiet.

''Yeah well keep acting the way you are and you may not wake up,'' David said.

''Is that a threat,'' I said.

''It's a warning,'' he told.

''Sure,'' I said and stopped talking.

I got comfy and fell swiftly to sleep, I was knackered and fighting with David didn't make it easier.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pushing the limit

Chapter 6 - Pushing the limit

I'm walking along this beautiful road, flowers appeared with each step I took, birds were singing, this place was magnificent. As I ran forwards, it began to rain petals. I was happy and twirling around as the petals came down.

The sky was shining and blue. I continued to walk but as I took a few more steps, the sky gradually got darker, and the petals turned black as they touched the ground, the sun disappeared behind a cloud and it began to rain for real and there was no birds singing but crows squawking all around me.

I looked around in circles, I had no idea how this was happening. Then laughter could be heard.

I walked around, I was the only one here but noises could be heard. I then fell and cut all my leg but I looked up and David stood there and laughed whereas curly stood beside him smirking whereas wild came towards me, face mangled, his fangs out and eyes evil.

Soon dark haired held me in place as wild came further and was about to bite me…

I woke up heavy breathing. I touched my neck, I was ok and I knew David mucked my dream up, he's starting it now. I was angry. I came out my room and walked to the bathroom. My breathing was still a bit rusty but I soon calmed down and was still angry.

I freshened up and walked back to the room and noticed David wasn't in the bed, I sat on mines for a second until I heard my name getting called by Max.

It was time to go. I made my way downstairs and I caught the boys at the door so I walked up to David and punched him in the face. Everybody was gob-smacked.

''Dick,'' I growled and walked out the door to the car.

David's eyes went red with rage when he looked at me. I didn't care, he got onto his bike whereas the other three stared at me too and followed David whereas Max talked to Spencer for a few minutes and then Spencer shouted bye to me which I replied bye with a smile.

Max then came towards us and I rested my head on my left arm and strained my knuckles as it hurt a bit when I punched David. He was a vampire.

We got to Santa Cruz about half 9. I got into the house and changed, I was in this dress for too long and I felt dirty because I was in the same underwear. I then went for a shower, clean clothes and towels ready and as the water heated up, I went in.

I washed my hair and got washed. Once I was clean I stopped the water and jumped out, put the towels round me to dry myself but I turned round in shock. My clothes were missing.

I knew it was the boys, seriously I was going to murder them. I wrapped the towel tightly round me and dried off my hair before I opened the door in anger and stormed into the living room where curly and wild were sitting.

''You,'' I shouted.

''I have a name,'' curly said.

''Well I don't know it…'' I said.

''It's Marko,'' he said.

''I don't care, Marko,'' I said putting pressure on his name.

''I want my clothes back, NOW!'' I shouted.

''We haven't got them, have you tried your room, that's where you keep your clothes,'' Marko laughed whereas wild giggled.

''Wild shut up,'' I said.

''Oh wild…wild…wild…Mr wild,'' they both laughed.

''Whatever, I want my clothes back or I'll kill you'se,'' I hissed.

''Ohhh… seriously you wont kill us, we're stronger,'' wild said.

''Oh really do I look like I care, give me them BACK!'' I shouted.

''Right calm down people…oh Leah why are you not dressed,'' Max said coming out of a room.

''Because the boys have stole them,'' I said.

''Right Paul, Marko, give Leah her clothes back, stop playing around,'' Max said quite angry.

''Max we haven't took them, David could have,'' Paul said.

''Where is he?'' I asked.

''Upstairs,'' they said.

I then stormed upstairs and I heard talking coming from the room opposite mines so I charged in and there sat dark-haired and David playing a game. When they saw me they stared.

''Leah, you should get dressed, you look cold,'' David laughed.

''Shut up you took them, I know because I punched you, you don't like it, you always need to get me back,'' I hissed.

''Yeah that punch was uncalled for,'' David said.

''You mucked up my dreams, your starting it now and so I got you back now,'' I said hands on my hips.

''Leah just go into your room, and put other clothes on,'' David said.

''Tell me now where my clothes you took are, oh my you walked in when I was taking a shower, you are a paedophile,'' I said shocked.

''Trust me I didn't look and you should have had the door locked, any normal person would have,'' he laughed.

''Well I thought you weren't that stupid to walk in on me,'' I said.

''don't think your special and I didn't look, I'm not a paedophile,'' he said.

''We haven't done anything,'' David laughed.

I hissed and slammed the door shut and went into my room and got changed into other clothes. I was angry, NOW I hated them. I then headed downstairs and took the remote control away from the other two which they complained.

''Hey, give us that back, we were here first,'' Marko hissed.

''don't care, not until you tell me where my clothes are,'' I said sitting diagonal them.

''Oh my god, David moved them not us,'' Paul moaned.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''Well you'se like to work together in dreams, I hate you'se so much, how dare you muck up my dream, you want to start then I can start aswell,'' I said standing up flinging the control at Paul hitting him in the face.

''BITCH!'' he shouted.

''IDIOT!'' I said walking into the kitchen.

I got into the kitchen and sat at the table, I just wanted out of this house I couldn't stand living with them, they kept making me mad.

Just looking at them sometimes made me angry. I wish I could live somewhere else for a while. Then there's that part of me…that…feels…for them…no Leah you don't like them, they have made your life a living hell, no, don't even think about it.

The more I do think about it, a feeling comes in my stomach. I sat with my chin leaning on my hand thinking, I thought I would leave them but the more I did, the more the thought tried to get into my head and mess with my brain.

I then walked out of the kitchen to find Paul sitting himself and so looked at him, ignored him and walked out of the house. I walked down the street going anywhere my feet were taking me.

I ended up walking onto the beach, I took my shoes off and walked along the sand, it was a bit breezy but that didn't bother me, I just wanted to be alone for now until I sorted out the situation.

I then found a quiet spot where nobody was. I sat up straight and looked at the sea, the more I argued with the boys, the more I began to like them and I don't want to like them but everytime I think that, I feel like crying because I want the opposite of hate.

I sat and tried to forget the world, I soon laid down and looked at the sky and as I counted the stars my eyes were beginning to close, I soon felt asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Knowing you care

Chapter 7 - Knowing you Care

I'm walking into the living room and there are all the boys, laughing, having a good time. I sit down and join in, the boys all pick on me as I'm the only girl but I laugh anyways.

Marko says something funny but was meant to annoy me, I get up and chase him around the living room while the other three laugh at us and cheer Marko on.

I then cuddle Marko and we sit down again and I then cuddle Dwayne(I know his name because I know the other three and Dwayne is the only name left) and walk to sit down…

I woke up and noticed I was in the living room but the last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the beach. I looked and leaned on my elbows. Suddenly Max, followed by the boys, came out of the kitchen. Max came to me.

''Hey you ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah why wouldn't I be,'' I said confused.

''Well we thought you were hurt, the boys found you on the beach and we all thought something happened to you,'' Max explained.

''Why did you carry me home?'' I asked to the boys.

''I carried you home,'' Dwayne said.

''Why?'' I asked again with a weird look on my face.

''Well…we couldn't just leave you out there, I mean Max was worried about you,'' Dwayne tried to explain.

I sat up properly. Max, still leaning on his knees, gave me a cuddle.

''I'm happy your ok,'' he said and gave me a kiss on the head.

''Ok, I'll see you soon, I need to go to the store,'' Max said.

''Wait I was out there all day?'' I asked worried.

''No the boys went out to find you before day and they brung you back, we thought you were hurt, but we couldn't see any bruises or cuts, but they found you on the beach and we left you here to sleep,'' Max explained.

I moved my head as in I understood.

''Bye,'' I said and he was out the door whereas the boys were in the living room still whereas I stood up to go upstairs and change. I got to the living room door.

''Were you hurt?'' David asked.

I turned round.

''What?'' I asked once again with a weird face.

''Were you hurt, what happened on the beach?'' David asked again.

''Why do you care?'' I asked.

''I don't,'' he said.

''Well then no need to explain then, and for your information, I was sleeping ok, I drifted off and lost track of time, sorry if I got you worried,'' I smirked.

They all stared at me, whereas Paul scoffed.

I walked up stairs laughing and I got into my room and there on my bed was my clothes that David took from the bathroom. I stared at them for a second and wondered why he gave me them back.

I decided to wear them and ask him why he gave them back. After ready I fixed my hair into a neat pony tail, with my fringe to the side. Once ok looking I made my way back downstairs to only David and Marko.

''Where's the other two?'' I asked.

''Why do you care,'' David said getting me back.

''I was only asking,'' I said walking into the kitchen.

Once I got a drink I walked back out and sat in the living room, it was silent apart from the noise from the telly. I was determined to ask David but then I stopped myself.

About half an hour later, Marko stood up and walked towards the door and walked out, then David stood up, this was my chance.

''David,'' I said and stood up, he turned round to me.

''Why did you give me back my clothes?'' I asked looking at my clothes.

He was silent for a second.

''Let's just say I felt bad…'' he said and walked out.

What did that mean? Once again I was lonely, I actually felt like I wasn't wanted. I got my shoes on and decided to go and see Max.

As I walked down the road, I heard the boardwalk music and I walked towards the Video Store. I saw Max behind the counter talking to a small woman, they were in deep conversation. I watched from outside, I then looked over and saw the boys on the railings, doing what they do. I felt like I was the only one that had nobody.

I looked away from them and proceeded in as the woman passed me walking out of the shop.

''Hey Leah, what's up?'' he asked.

''Oh nothing, I feel lonely, being in the house myself,'' I said.

''Why did the boys go out?'' he asked.

I nodded sadly.

''What's wrong?'' Max asked concerned.

''Oh nothing, I'm fine,'' I said.

''Leah, I have a feeling, there's more to this conversation,'' he said looking at me giving me the eyes.

I was speechless.

'' I don't know, but I don't like arguing with the boys,'' I said.

Max looked like he had no clue what I was talking about.

''I mean everytime I do, I don't like it, like…like I, everytime I say something I want to cry because I think I have hurt their feelings in a way…'' I drifted off.

''Maybe we shouldn't talk about this, right away, why don't we meet up say about half 9 and we talk about it…ok,'' Max explained.

I nodded.

I then walked out and stood at the door for a second , then walked over to the railings and stood, looking at the water and then got a hotdog from one of the stands.

As I turned round, Paul suddenly appeared in front of me with a girl, she had blonde hair and had a lot of make-up on, she looked horrible and that was me being nice, she wore a thin t-shirt and had denim shorts on.

Paul looked at me.

''What up Teah Leah,'' he laughed making the girl laugh.

''That made no sense,'' I said growling, walking away.

There I was being growly but Paul did deserve that one. Seeing him with that girl, made me get a weird feeling inside, I didn't want to feel like this but I couldn't help it, I take it, you can't stop your feelings from happening.

I walked along, away from them and stood at the railings once more, eating the hotdog but I finished it on the way to the store. As I got there I saw Max talking to the boys and as I walked in, the boys stared as well as Max.

I looked at the boys and then to Max. I smiled slightly as him.

''Ok, come on Leah.'' he said.

We both walked out while the boys looked angry and walked away.

''What's wrong with them?'' I asked.

''Oh there just mad because they cant get what they want,'' Max said getting into his car.

''Where we going?'' I asked.

''Just get in,'' he said.

I got in and he started driving along a different road I didn't know and before I knew it, he stopped at a cliff side. I looked about and wondered why we were out here.

He got out the car first, followed by Thorn and told me to come on. As I got out I followed him to stairs, stairs that went down towards the water and along towards a dark hole.

I was really scared now, what was he doing? Thorn ran in happily and Max stood at the entrance of the hole and smiled at me.

''Come on Leah, no need to be scared,'' he smiled.

I then walked in, trying not to fall, and I saw an entrance to the other side and when I got out I looked around in ewe.

''What is this place?'' I asked.

''This is a cave, a cool place that only me and the boys know about,'' he smiled.

The place was huge and had a bed, a couch, a wheelchair, an old fountain in the middle, and there was old stuff everywhere. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was going to question why we were here. Max then got comfy on the couch and asked me to sit. I decided to sit on the fountain.

''Now what's wrong?'' Max asked.

''Well as I said before, I don't like arguing with the boys because I sometimes get these feelings when I see them and even when I'm in the same room as them,'' I explained my eyes still looking around the place.

''I understand,'' he said.

I looked at him.

''And when I saw Paul with a girl tonight, I felt weird…like I felt…'' I said.

''Jealous,'' Max said.

I looked at him.

''Exactly,'' I said screwing my face up.

''Leah it is normal to feel jealous,'' Max said.

''Yeah but not to family members, I mean that's just…not right,'' I said.

Max smiled.

Leah it's ok, their not proper family, your only related to me, but I have known this all along,'' he said.

''Known what?'' I asked.

''Known that you like the boys, I knew since the first time you talked to them, I'm a vampire, I can sense things and plus the way you acted, I can tell what a person's feeling just by looking at them,'' Max explained.

I felt embarrassed now, as Max knew I liked the boys. As it went quiet, another noise became known and it was a rumbling sound, at first I thought it was thunder but then I heard footsteps and laughing. I stood up.

''Max who's that?'' I asked.

''It's the boys,'' he said.

''What,'' I said freaking out.

''Calm Leah, we can get through it,'' he said.

Suddenly the boys appeared and looked directly at me and then at Max.

''Max, what's happening?'' David asked.

Suddenly all four stared at me and I felt small. I wanted to cry.

''Leah here has something to explain,'' Max said.

I looked at him with horror eyes, I shook my head repeatively, looking scared.

''It's ok Leah, this is the only way to get the truth out,'' Max said.

''What truth?'' Marko said.

I looked down and took a breath.

''I don't want to argue anymore,'' I said stopping there.

It was silent.

''What?'' David said.

''The reason I don't want to argue with you'se is that, everytime I do argue, I feel bad, like I have hurt you in a way by what I say and I feel bad,'' I said.

''Look what is the meaning of this because this ain't helping us,'' David said.

''…I like you'se, ok there I said it, I don't like arguing with you'se because I like you'se,'' I said looking down at my feet.

''But you looked like you enjoyed saying stuff about us,'' Paul said.

''Yeah but only because you said some pretty nasty things to me, I wasn't just going to stand there and take it,'' I replied.

''And when I saw you'se with girls, I got jealous,'' I said with no expression on my face.

It was silent. They weren't helping the situation with staying silent.

I looked at Max.

''Look Max can we go, seriously I feel pathetic,'' I said.

The boys just stared. Max looked at the boys, then at me.

''Ok,'' he said.

I then walked past the boys, not looking at them, I then ran up the stairs and got into the car and I breathed heavily and a tear slipped my eye. I cant believe I had said to the boys that I liked them, what was I thinking, they wouldn't go for a girl like me.

I mean them girls, looking pretty and I'm just a child, like they said, I'm not a woman, I'm not up to the standards of what guys want. I feel pathetic about myself.

As Max got into the car, it was a silent journey apart from when Thorn yawned and made a weird dog noise. As we approached the house I walked straight up to my room and shut the door and to stop Max from coming in, I wrote on paper, DON'T DISTURB! And stuck it on the door.

I was in no position to talk. I laid on the bed and cried into my pillow. All I wanted to do was cry, what the boys said was true. I still couldn't believe I told them, they're probably all laughing at me right now as to how stupid I am.

They're probably going to tell their girlfriends about me and have a laugh about it. All these thoughts ran through my head which made me cry more.

I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to shrivel up in a corner and die.


	8. Chapter 8 - Good News

Chapter 8 - Good News

'_Ring, Ring__'__, _the phone went, I was in my bed aswell. I walked down the stairs like a zombie and I walked slowly towards the phone and the sound got louder, giving me a headache.

I picked the phone up.

''Hello?'' I asked half sleeping.

''Honey, Leah, it's mum,'' my mum said.

''Mum, hey, how are you?'' I asked happily.

I loved my mum, I haven't talked to her since my birthday, I have missed my family.

''I have been good, yourself?'' she asked.

''Yeah I have been fine, it feels like I haven't talked to you in ages,'' I said.

''I know, so anyway I called because something came through the door for you this morning, it's the dance show you used to go to, Davina said they want to do one last show and guess what?'' my mum said.

''What?'' I asked excited.

''It's happening in Santa Cruz,'' Vivian shouted down the phone.

''Oh my, yes, I cant wait, I love dancing, I cant believe after all this time, they want to do another, I thought Davina didn't want to do anymore,'' I said confused.

''Yeah well I'll give Davina a call and tell her you'll do it and say that you are in Santa Cruz, it says on the letter, they are doing an eighties and nineties theme, so exciting,'' my mum said.

I squealed, I love going to dancing, it was fun, we used to dance to new, old, classic music, it was a blast. We then had to stop as Davina had a baby and after that she couldn't attend classes and couldn't get another person to help out and so Miss Fancy Dancy had to shut down.

But now one more show, this has to be the best show, anybody has ever seen, I haven't danced in quite a while but better off getting practise.

''Ok…um…when is it happening?'' I asked.

''It happens in…a month's time, and there's a surprise, it says at the bottom, with special surprise'' my mum told me.

'' That's weird so anyway, thanks, I cant believe I'm dancing again, I need practise,'' I laughed.

''Oh honey I'm so happy, you'se were great dancers and since Miss Fancy Dancy closed, you stopped and that was a shame but I'm sorry I cant see it but I wish you luck, now honey I need to go, ok, talk to you later, bye,'' she said.

''Bye,'' I said and hung up.

I jumped up in the air, I was ecstatic. I love dancing, just never used it for anything special apart from a group I went to, but here, in California, this was big. I didn't want to sleep I was hyper now.

I ran back upstairs, into my room and got into bed anyways and thought about what our dance routines will be like, what we'll wear, what music, eighties and nineties, this was going to be epic.

I closed my eyes trying to visualise, the stage, the crowd, the cheering, the noise, everything until my brain took me into dreamland.

About 4 hours later I woke up, still happy, I heard noise from downstairs and knew Max was up. I quickly got dressed and jumped down the stairs two by two.

I saw him sitting at the phone.

''MAX!'' I shouted.

He turned round fast.

''Wow your happy, what's happened?'' he asked confused.

''Oh my, my mum phoned me today and guess what, Miss Fancy Dancy is doing one last show, isn't it great,'' I cheered.

''Miss Fancy what…?'' he asked.

''Oh…ok, when I was like 6, I used to go to dancing and it was called Miss Fancy Dancy, but it had to close down as the woman settled down to have a baby and couldn't get anybody else to teach us and so I stopped dancing but now that her baby is older now, she wants to do one more show and just so happens it's here in Santa Cruz, Davina always liked California, and so I'm doing the show, I cant wait, it's a month, I need to practise dance routines, we are doing dances to eighties and nineties music, it's going to be epic,'' I yelled.

''Ok, well good luck and I will support you,'' Max said.

''Um do you know if there's any dance studios or places where I can practise?'' I asked.

''Yeah I have seen a place just down the road, there's a key under the mat, I remember my friend's friend had a daughter who went there but that was long ago, but yeah sure you could check it out, do whatever…you do,'' Max explained.

''Yes, I need to go change, I need to practise, practise, practise,'' I shouted all the way upstairs.

I got into my room looking for old clothes to run around in. I found old sweatpants and I picked out any t-shirt. I had a small bag to put my phone, deodorant and bits and bobs in.

Once ready I asked Max if he could show me as I didn't know and he drove right in front of it and I got out and looked at the door for a second. I checked the mat and he was right, the key was there.

I was amazed, I opened the door and it squeaked when I opened it, I walked in, waving Max bye and looked about. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

I looked about, there was a giant mirror which took up the full wall, there was a ballerina bar in front and some benches and a cupboard next to the benches. I walked to the cupboard and opened it up and inside, there was a cd-player and costumes and all sort of things, there was gym equipment as well.

I smiled and took out the cd-player and I blew on it as it looked a bit dusty. The whole place looked dusty. I walked over to the benches where a plug was and plugged it in.

To my amazement, it made a noise, it worked, I whispered yes to myself. I looked around in the cupboard for some cd's there had to be some. I found 5 cd's and I smiled even more as 2 of them were old cd's, 80's, 90's and 00's, this day was just getting better.

I brung them out, looking on the back. I scanned the songs and soon found one I knew, 'I'm So Excited' by The Pointer Sister's.

I loved that song, I put the cd in, pressed the button to the number 10 and pressed play…


	9. Chapter 9 - A Time To Dance

Chapter 9 - A Time To Dance

I moved my arms all around the place trying to think of new moves that I haven't done yet. As the music blared out of the speakers, I danced like never before, I so missed dancing. When I got to the chorus, 'I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it,' I moved my feet to the beat and threw my arms in different directions. I laughed because I looked funny dancing.

I loved dancing and still couldn't believe we were dancing one more time but the surprise is going to annoy me. As that song finished I changed it to Bon Jovi, 'Living on a Prayer'. That song was amazing.

I done electric guitar rocking out to this song, whipping my hair around and sliding on my knees. It was incredible, I felt alive again, better than I have ever felt here.

I started singing along to the music, I wasn't caring who heard, I was having a great time. I wasn't nervous about who I was, I danced the way I wanted to. I looked over the cd's and I saw one that had one called 'Rhythm is a dancer' by SNAP.

I put that cd in the player and pressed the button until number 3. I got into position and as the music started I waited until the music actually started before I went into dance mode. I started waving my arms about, I was starting to get tired but I tried getting through the song but I stopped with the arms and started doing cart-wheels, round offs, handstands.

I would say I'm flexible and so done everything that came to mind, getting into the spirit of doing this sort of stuff. I felt stiff as I haven't done it in quite some time.

When the clock said 8.06pm, I decided I would leave it for today. The SNAP song was just finishing but another came on but suddenly became quiet as I turned it off.

I packed everything away, I sprayed some deodorant before heading home. I was breathing heavily, running around like that does get you tired, I never thought I'd feel like that again. It felt good, I put my earphones in and listened to music while walking along the path.

It was deserted so it wouldn't annoy me to kick a few moves to the beat of the music. My feet went BANG BANG to the music while my hands were in front of me doing anything I thought of. I started walking again and looking normal, all that surrounded me was the beat of the music and obviously didn't hear motorbikes coming as I jumped when Dwayne came in front of me.

I took my earphones out and stared at him while the other three cornered with the bikes.

''WHAT are you doing,'' I hissed.

Dwayne looked at David and so I turned to David. I waited.

''Max has sensed some unwanted presences in the area and he wanted us to check to see if you were ok,'' David said.

''And would you do that, I thought you didn't need to listen to Max, I mean why would you check on me,'' I said bitchy.

I only said it bitchy because I felt like it, after the way they handled the liking situation, I was beginning to hate them again.

David stared at me, looking tired of these games. If he doesn't cooperate with me, how am I supposed to act.

''Now if you excuse me I have stuff to do,'' I said walking towards Dwayne to walk along the path but Dwayne revved his engine and blocked my way. I came to a halt as he nearly hit me.

I turned back to David.

''What is this, let me go home,'' I growled.

''Leah, stop being stubborn, Max wants to know if your ok and we've to look out for you, just incase these guys do come after you, as we don't know how many there are and that they are vampires,'' David explained.

''Well you can go back and tell Max I'm ok and you wont be needing to look after me as I can do it myself, thank you, goodnight,'' I said walking around the bike on the wall and making out to the path.

I started walking when I heard a growl and suddenly Dwayne was holding my arms so I couldn't move.

''Let me go, you have no right,'' I moaned.

''Unless you listen to me, this is the way it'll have to be,'' David said.

''Oh yeah and what makes you think I'll listen,'' I said bravely.

''Leah I said before and I'll say it again, you better watch who you talk to or we will make your life a living hell,'' David threatened.

''Then why haven't you done it yet, you already said that and guess what I'm still living,'' I said raising my voice.

The four boys were quiet.

''Let her go,'' he said.

''Thank you,'' I said and walked away from them, now in a bad mood.

I heard the motorbikes drive away and as I headed up to the house I thought I heard rustling from around the back. I stopped and slowly put the key in the door and got into the house locking the door behind me.

I headed in for another shower, and decided to lounge around watching TV. I looked at my arms, they were all red, I huffed and growled. Maybe fate hasn't worked out between me and the four. The more they acted like this, the less love I had for them. I can just easily become the bitch to them again, if this is what they want, they've got it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Girl Stalking Time

Chapter 10 - Girl Stalking Time

Max soon came back about half 2 and kept on asking if I was ok.

''Max I'm fine, honestly, please don't worry,'' I said.

''No, I should worry, I know something bad is going to happen but I don't know when and when the boys told me the way you acted I thought I'd come check on you myself,'' Max explained.

''Well I'm fine, ok, now I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow,'' I said heading to my room.

''Night,'' he said taking a breath.

As I got into my room, I looked out of the window and scanned the empty street and then walked over to my bed, as I did I saw a black shadow fly across the wall. I turned round to the window fast as I got a fright. I looked again and it was gone. I took a deep breath before I got into bed and tried sleeping without freaking myself out.

I kept on thinking about last night, about seeing that shadow and what David said about unwanted presence. I was freaking myself out, it kept on running through my brain as I brushed my hair.

I wanted to cry, I felt all weird inside, the thought of being taken away. I shakily made my way downstairs and Max saw me and looked at me.

''Leah you ok?'' he asked.

''Um…yeah…um…mmm…uh…what did you say?'' I asked confused.

He looked at me with concern on his face.

''I'm ok,'' I said nervously.

''Leah, what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Nothing, I'm…good,'' I said.

He still didn't believe me. He headed towards the door.

''Where you going?'' I said quietly.

''Um…I'm going to work,'' he said looking at me smiling.

''Could I come with you, I just don't want to be left alone,'' I explained.

''Uh yeah sure, come on,'' he said.

I then walked out of the door, looking about me, looking uncertain. I could feel Max staring at me as my back went all weird-feeling.

I got to the car and as Thorn jumped in the back, I sat in the front and waited for Max. I calmed down a bit, I think I was over-reacting but my body felt different, I couldn't calm down, I wanted to crawl up and cry.

Max gave me a sympathetic smile but I smiled slightly and leaned my head on the chair. As he drove through the town I tried taking my mind off of that shadow by looking at people around me.

To my surprise Max stopped the car and got out. I looked around and never knew where I was.

''Stay here,'' he said.

He then quickly walked into an alley and as I looked on further I saw 5 shadows, it looked to be the boys but who was the other character. I tried seeing what was happening.

I got impatient so I got out the car and as I closed the door, I heard Max shout, I've never heard him shout. I was actually a bit scared. I walked slowly towards them.

Paul then saw me and looked at Max and moved his head towards me. Max then turned round and calmed down, his face was full of rage.

''Leah go back to the car,'' he said nicely.

I was looking behind Max.

''What's going on?'' I asked.

''Nothing just a…misunderstanding,'' he said.

I stood where I was.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

It became quiet and I saw the other shadow I didn't recognise come towards Max. He walked out in front and I saw from my eyes, a man I didn't know or see before.

I just stared.

''Who are…you?'' I asked shakily.

''Well honey, I'm Alex, and you my dear must be Leah,'' he smiled evilly.

''Yeah, that's right,'' I said confused.

''Alex here was just leaving, weren't you,'' David said hissing.

Alex moved his eyes towards David whereas his body stayed facing me. He smiled.

''No not until I get what I came here for,'' he said.

David hissed and Max stopped him and then Max came towards Alex and pushed him against the wall whereas I jumped out of the way and Marko came towards me and held my shoulders just incase I got hurt.

''I told you Alex, if you don't leave I'll kill you,'' Max shouted with venom.

By this point, Thorn came running to us barking at Max and Alex. Alex laughed.

Max then started fighting with Alex.

''David get Leah out of here, take her to yours,'' Max said in-between punching Alex.

I then ran out of the alley and Marko held my arm until we got across the road towards four bikes. All four jumped on theirs.

''Come on,'' David said.

I jumped on behind him and held him tight, I have never been on a motorbike. David revved his engine and then drove off first round bends and along a road and turned another corner followed by the boys and then I saw up ahead the same steps I saw when I first came here.

My hair rested beside my ears as the winds from the ride stopped. I got off the bike trying to catch my breath. David then walked first towards the stairs.

I looked at Dwayne and he moved his hand out meaning I was next to walk. As I walked the other three walked behind me. As I walked into the cave I stood at the entrance whereas the other four lounged about where there was a seat.

I stayed quiet while I heard Paul laugh and then David smirked. He then looked at me.

''Leah come sit down, you wont be going anywhere until Max comes back,'' David told me resting his legs over the wheelchair arm.

I then walked down towards them and sat on the fountain at the edge a distance away from Paul.

''Leah I don't bite,'' he said smiling, winking.

''I'm fine here,'' I said nervous.

''Leah come on,'' Paul laughed.

I slowly moved up further and then Paul grabbed me by the arms and shook me.

''Aw my little sister,'' he said smiling.

I pushed away and screwed my face up.

''Why did you do that?'' I said fixing myself.

''Wow calm only trying to have a laugh,'' he said.

''Yeah why all of a sudden, I mean we argued, we don't talk so why you being nice?' I asked.

All four were quiet.

''Who is this Alex character, what did he mean about not leaving until he took what was his?'' I asked.

''Ok Alex is a vampire like us, 30 years ago, Max and Alex had a bit of a fallout because Alex's girlfriend got killed by some wannabe vampire slayers and they got lucky so Alex kept the grudge on Max and said to him once one of us had a mate he'd take her in exchange of his girlfriend and so he wants you,'' David explained.

I looked confused.

''What do you mean by mate?'' I asked.

''Like a girlfriend,'' Paul said.

''Ok so what has this got to do with me?'' I asked concerned.

''Well you're the only girl in the family to us and Alex said once there is a girl he's taking her for himself and we're not going to let that happen,'' David said.

I looked at all the boys and they looked angry.

''Why I mean I'm not your mate or whatever so why, we don't get on,'' I told them.

''Yeah but…''David said.

''But what…'' I said.

''We…'' David began before Max came rushing in.

''Hey guys, Leah you ok,'' Max asked out of breath.

''Yeah I'm good,'' I said him giving me a cuddle.

''Ok Alex isn't going to give up until he get's Leah so we'll have to watch her at all times just to make sure Alex doesn't do anything sneaky,'' Max told us.

''Honestly it's no trouble, I cant look after myself,'' I insisted.

''No,'' Max hissed.

I jumped.

''Sorry sweetie, it's just Alex is dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt, we have to bind our time to get Alex, he's not like any other vampire we've killed, he's more powerful,'' Max told the boys.

''Ok but that means they'll have to go where I go,'' I said.

''Yeah that's right,'' Max said.

''Yeah but I need to practice for Miss Fancy Dancy, that's in a couple of weeks,'' I said.

''Oh right I forgot about that, well the boys will have to be with you when you practise,'' Max said.

''Oh what, I don't want to dance,'' Paul moaned.

''You won't need to dance idiot, you just need to go with me,'' I huffed.

Paul didn't look please.

''Ok now I'm working tomorrow so you'll have to stay with the boys tomorrow ok, tonight you can come home with me,'' Max said.

I nodded.

''Now boys we bid you goodnight,'' Max said walking up to the entrance, followed by a barking Thorn, I walked out, not bothering to look at the boys.

As the door shut in the car, the engine squealed and then shot down the path, me looking around for Alex. It must have been him I saw that night in my room.

I got the feeling again in my stomach. I wanted to cry, I suddenly became scared but scaredness get's you nowhere, so I would need to be a big girl about this, prove to the boys that I'm a mature adult.


	11. Chapter 11 - Show Who's Boss

Chapter 11 - Show who's boss

The next night I had to pack my bags, I was staying with the boys but get this, Max never told me I would be staying for god knows how long, he was going away to see about Alex.

I was bothered because I don't know them boys and I'm staying with them. Living with strangers, that's a new one. That's put me in an even bigger mood. All this stuff with Alex has ruined my time now.

Max shouted for the fourth time to get down to the car but I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay myself. I finally moved my bum to the car, dragging my bag behind me.

I huffed when I got to Max.

''Cheer up, you'll have fun with the boys,'' he smiled.

''Woo, highlight of my night,'' I said plainly.

''Come on Leah, this is for your benefit aswell, we need to work as a family on this, please for me,'' Max pleaded.

''Fine,'' I moaned.

I got into the car, slamming the door behind me. Max stared at me.

''What,'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

He then made sure Thorn was situated and then put the keys in the ignition and turned and I heard a deep rumble come from the car. He then drove backwards and turned round and drove down the hill and onto the main road.

It was a silent journey, the radio could be heard even though it was down low. Max soon arrived but only was dropping me off, great so now I need to walk into their home myself.

I felt nervous for some reason. I stood for a second and watched the water and then proceeded down the stairs, I saw three motorbikes, I thought one would be out but I walked slowly and quietly down the stairs and along until I got to the fence.

I started walking through when suddenly Paul jumped out at me.

''What you doing,'' I hissed.

''Whoa calm down Leah, only having a laugh,'' he laughed.

I ignored him. I then walked past him but he cut in front of me.

''If you want in you need to say the magic words,'' Paul smirked.

''No, look am not in the mood to muck about,'' I growled.

''Feisty aren't we,'' he laughed.

I stared at him and growled.

''Seriously,'' I said.

He then moved to the side and let me walk on but then as I walked on by, Paul slapped my bum. That was it, he pushed the limit. I turned round and slapped him across the face.

He stood holding his cheek.

''I did warn you,'' I said.

He then crack his jaw and smirked.

''Yeah but that warning didn't work,'' he laughed.

I huffed and walked into the cave to Marko stroking a pigeon and Dwayne on his skateboard. I stood against the wall at the entrance while Marko smiled at me.

I slightly smiled back as Paul walked in and laid on the couch pulling out a cigarette. I stood looking again while holding my bag at my feet.

''Girl come in, we don't bite,'' Paul joked.

''Where do I sleep?'' I asked.

''My bed,'' Paul said.

''I'm going to hit you,'' I said.

He stopped laughing.

''Come on Leah am joking, can't you take a joke, Jesus,'' Paul said.

''Yeah I can but people like you just need a slap or in your case a punch,'' I said cocky.

He stared at me while taking a draw of his cigarette. I turned to Marko.

''I hope your more wiser than Paul, where do I sleep?'' I asked again.

''You can have that bed if you want, whatever your comfortable with,'' Marko said giving me a warm smile.

I looked at Paul while saying thank you to Marko and then smiling at Marko. I then walked over to the bed and sat down and kept to myself. Dwayne then came over and smiled.

''Hey,'' I said.

''So how are you?'' he asked.

''Right now, pissed off, annoyed, basically not good,'' I replied.

''Yeah I know how you feel, sometimes I wish I could kill Paul,'' Dwayne laughed.

''Yeah not just him, I mean with this Alex character, I mean what if I do get taking away,'' I saddened.

Dwayne suddenly felt angry and then looked like he was going to cry. He stared at Leah intently while he looked down.

''Leah as your step brother or…or whatever, I'll keep you safe, no lousy vampire is going to get you, your ours…I mean your our family member,'' Dwayne stuttered.

I smiled.

''Thanks Dwayne I appreciate it but I'm a big girl I can handle myself,'' I laughed.

''Let's hope so,'' he laughed along.

Soon after David came back and it was quiet, he did look at me but we didn't talk much, I wondered where he was anyway. I sat on the bed the full night, not really joining in on what the boys were laughing about.

As the sun was coming up the boys said goodnight to me which I felt I should say it back. I got into bed and laid there and thought about everything, Alex kept on popping into my brain, I was actually worried, I didn't want taken away.

A tear slipped my eye. My feelings were still strong towards the boys but I don't get on with them and so it wouldn't work. I rolled over trying to forget about negative thoughts and start thinking about good stuff.

I woke up but the sun was still up, I got dressed but I couldn't be bothered waiting on the boys and I know I shouldn't be going out but its daytime and I needed to practise the show was in a week's time.

I made my way out of the cave looking back just incase they saw me, I then ran out and ran up the stairs and through the woods until I knew they hadn't seen me and started walking until I made it onto the beach, there was still lots of people on the beach.

I walked along and then walked onto the boardwalk and I wasn't worrying since it was daytime, daytime is when I am truly safe. I walked through the boardwalk to the other side onto the main streets and I soon made my way to the dance hall.

I walked in hearing the door shut behind me, I laid my bag down on the bench and went to get the equipment. After looking through the cd's again, I saw a song I liked and wanted to try moves to it.

I slipped 'Papa Don't Preach' by Madonna into the cd player and pressed play. I got into position and as the music started I started trying to think of moves to the song.

Once the chorus came, I found it difficult for moves to be done but at the same time I was mucking about. I started singing while dancing about like a total maniac. At one point I stopped and I thought I saw Alex behind me so I quickly turned round gasping at nothing, maybe I was over-thinking about him and he has made me paranoid.

I tried shaking him off and changed the song to 'Like a Prayer' by Madonna, and this time I done whatever while singing. I didn't need to practise as hard as what I used to do. I pretty much nailed every show.

I started doing gymnastics, doing handstands and cartwheels to pass the time and plus it kept me occupied.

As time went passed, the sky was dark and stars sparkled in the night. As I do I packed away the cd player and cd's and grabbed my bag and walked out on the street, making my way for the boardwalk.

I looked at the ground, thinking about the show and what it will be like when I felt a cold wind swift passed my arms. I pulled my arms closer to me. I then looked in front of me and I stopped in my tracks because Alex was standing in front of me, smiling that evil smile.

I went wide-eyed.

''Hello Leah,'' he said.

I couldn't say anything but suddenly I became protective of myself.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''Well isn't it obvious, you,'' he laughed.

''Why me, I'm not exactly nice looking, if you want a good time, why don't you pick up a hooker from the boardwalk,'' I said cocky.

''Your pretty funny but you don't get it, this has been going on for too long, and of course Max would have told you, to get back at him, the girl in his family…is mines,'' he said suddenly appearing behind me, grabbing a lock of my hair and smelling it.

I suddenly pulled out of his grip and punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin.

I then ran along the street and never stopped. I wasn't scared I just didn't want to be in his presence. I got to the boardwalk and I pushed past people trying to find the boys, they would be here somewhere. I checked every ride, I was getting out of breath and my legs were getting sore from running.

I then caught Paul talking to a girl, flirting. I ran to him and pulled his arm away from her which in the process, the girl growled at me while Paul looked annoyed.

''Leah what you doing?'' he hissed.

''We need to go,'' I said.

He pulled out of my grip.

''You just ruined my chance with that girl you idiot,'' he shouted.

''Shut up, ok, Alex is here, he caught me and I punched and kicked him, he's chasing me,'' I rushed out.

He suddenly paid attention.

''Ok come on,'' Paul said grabbing my arm.

He kept on walking until I saw bikes, I knew it was their's and when I got there, David stood up not looking too happy.

''Leah where the hell did you go, why did you walk out on us, anything could have happened to you,'' he shouted.

'' I was ok,'' I said.

''No your not, don't you see…''David said.

''David Alex is following us, he saw me and so I hit him and ran to find you'se, he's coming to get me, we have to go,'' I cried.

''Get on now,'' he shouted.

I jumped on David's bike and he quickly started his engine and drove, over the limit down the boardwalk on the beach and zoomed through the sand into the woods while the boys followed while Alex was gaining on us.


	12. Chapter 12 - Under Lock and Key

Chapter 12 - Under Lock and Key

As we reached the end of the woods, David came to a violent halt, jumped off the bike and told me to go to the cave. By this time the other three caught up with us.

''What are you saying?'' I asked.

''Leah go now, guys, go back to the cave, keep her there, I'm going to finish him,'' David hissed.

''I cant ride a bike,'' I moaned.

''Yes you can, just concentrate, come on Leah, do it…now!'' he growled.

I looked in front of me terrified, the other three made their way round me and drove off, leaving me to drive a crazy contraption. I was scared.

David kept on shouting and getting ready to fight. I fiddled about with buttons and what not and then I twisted the key and pulled the handle and I then heard a rev and I was off, shooting out of the woods, along a sandy road.

I was freaking out, how did I stop? I was gonna die, I knew I was. I couldn't ride one, I kept on moving side to side and then the worst came. I looked further in front of me and saw the end of the cliff. By this point I was screaming and crying.

I didn't know how to stop and I was heading for the end of a cliff. I kept

going forward, blinking every second, breathing heavily. The tears streamed down my face as I edged closer.

When I shut my eyes, I knew I was falling but when I opened them I was hit in the face with blonde hair, I looked around and I was on the back of the bike, holding onto Paul.

I breathed more as I knew I hadn't died. I tightened my grip on Paul, I was scared shitless. As the stairs came into view, I saw the boys standing there and as Paul stopped David's bike I knew I was safe.

I didn't get off the bike but held onto Paul and leaned into his back. I didn't want to move, I mean at least 1 minute ago I would have been dead if it wasn't for Paul.

''Leah it's ok, come on, your safe,'' Marko said coming towards me and Paul.

Paul then tried loosening my grip on him and I then slowly got off the bike with a little help from Marko.

''Thanks,'' I said shakily.

Paul smiled. I then gave Paul a cuddle which he did not expect.

''I thought you hated me,'' he said.

I looked at him.

''I did but then I started to like you…Paul you saved my life, I could have been dead, but you chose to save me, and I appreciate that,'' I said squeezing him which eventually he grabbed my shoulders squeezing me more into him.

''Come on let's get you inside, your freezing,'' Paul said holding my shoulder while we walked into the cave.

As I sat on the couch, Paul got me a cover of some sort which started to heat me up. The three boys sat with me, probably not letting me out of their site. I sat quiet trying to warm up even more.

''Leah…where did you go tonight?'' Dwayne asked.

''I went to the dance studio, I needed to practise for the dance show in a few weeks,'' I explained.

''Yeah just tell us where you are going next time, I mean I got a fright, thinking something happened to you,'' he said sympathetically.

I slightly smiled.

''I will,'' I said.

As the place was quiet, I could hear the waves from outside, crashing against the rocks and I then heard a slight noise of footsteps on wood being walked on and I turned to the entrance to see David walk in, hands all blood.

I stood up.

''David what happened?'' I asked shocked.

By this time the other three were concerned and so gathered round.

'' I got Alex, I didn't kill…him, I got…the better of…him,'' he hissed and he looked in a right mess.

He then walked off through the hole in the wall and left the four of us to try and guess what had happened with him and Alex.

I got woken up by laughing and I slowly opened my eyes to all the boys talking and laughing.

I rolled over trying to shut my eyes but now that I woke up I couldn't get back to sleep so I sat up and I leaned my head on my hands and rested.

''Hey Leah come over,'' Paul shouted.

I got a fright as I was tired.

''I'm…I'm fine here,'' I said rubbing my eyes.

He then came over to me and sat on the bed and smiled at me. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

''Hi,'' I said quietly.

''You tired,'' he said hitting my knee with his hand.

I nodded.

''Aww Leah is tired, guys, Leah is tired, aww,'' he taunted grabbing me in a hug and smothering me into his jacket.

''Paul come on, stop,'' I said moaning pushing away.

''Ok fine but you owe me a proper hug,'' he demanded.

''How?'' I asked looking up my eyebrows evil looking.

''Because I said so and because I wasted my love towards you there, you didn't appreciate the love and so you need to give me my love back,'' he laughed.

''You are a cocky guy,'' I smiled.

''That's me babe,'' he said looking at himself.

''Babe? I ain't your babe,'' I laughed.

''Yeah she's my babe,'' Dwayne said.

I thought I would love to annoy Paul so I went along with it.

''Yeah…I am his babe so you'll need to talk to him about it,'' I said standing up going over and sat on Dwayne's lap.

Paul looked at us and sat opposite us and stared at me smirking. I then remembered they had girlfriends, I suddenly felt weird being in this position.

''Hey guys, you'se shouldn't be flirting or whatever you do because you'se have girlfriends,'' I said standing up off of Dwayne.

They all looked at me and giggled. I stared at them uncomfy.

''They are not our girlfriends,'' David smirked.

I looked confused.

''Then what…'' I said.

''They are just food, we mess with a lot of people,'' Dwayne laughed.

''You mean you kiss and…do…it with any girl so you can…eat them,'' I said horrified.

''Yeah,'' Paul said taking a draw of a cigarette.

It was silent. I felt dirty.

''Oh that's disgusting , you have sex with anybody, oh, I cuddled you,'' I said looking at Paul.

''And I sat on your lap and you…oh I feel horrible, oh you'se are dirty, oh,'' I said feeling weird walking away to get ready and wash myself.

After I came out from getting dressed, only Dwayne was left.

''Where is the rest of them?'' I asked.

''They went out to eat,'' he said.

I made a horrible face.

''Leah we don't do it with everybody, we only do it with some to seduce them into coming with us until we can sink our teeth into them,'' Dwayne explained.

''So…'' I said sitting down.

''What does the blood taste like?'' I asked.

''Oh it's lovely, depends who you kill, some may taste like drink and smoke and some taste like sweets, it gets your blood pumping leaving you wanting more,'' Dwayne smiled, looking like he wanted some just now.

''So do you…ever think about my blood…did you ever want my blood?'' I asked nervously.

''Yeah at first I wanted to kill you, because of all this looking after you, your blood called me but I grew on you, we all did and now that we know your family, we won't kill you,'' Dwayne said.

I smiled slightly.

''Well thank you for not wanting to kill me.'' I then giggled which he laughed.

''So how many girls have you…you know,'' I said moving my hands because he knew what I was talking about.

''To tell you the truth…5,'' he said.

I laughed.

''5? Seriously,'' I giggled.

''What…what's wrong with that?'' he asked.

''it's just that…you are…hot,'' I whispered the last word.

''What?'' he asked.

''You are, hot,'' I said quietly.

''Leah come on spit it out,'' Dwayne looked at me with gorgeous eyes.

I went in a gaze.

''You are hot,'' I said.

He smirked at me which my cheeks went red in the process.

''Stop looking at me like that,'' I smiled.

''Well thanks for the compliment but yeah round about 5,'' Dwayne said.

''Oh round about now,'' I laughed.

He giggled.

''Well 5, I don't know, well I don't know how many the boys have had so I don't know if I would have sex with you…uh I mean if I was…too have sex…If I did, I mean I won't, I wouldn't because I could catch something,'' I said with embarrassment.

Dwayne smiled at me.

''Do you want to go out?'' I asked changing the subject.

''Where do you wanna go?'' he asked.

''Anywhere,'' I said shrugging my shoulder.

He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and we both walked out of the cave towards his bike.

I felt happy in his presence. He helped me onto his bike and he then jumped on.

''Hold on tight,'' he said.

I put my arms around him and leaned into his back. I then felt the vibration of the bike and he then revved the engine and we were off. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care, as long as I was safe I didn't mind.

After about 15 minutes of driving, Dwayne started to slow down, I looked up from his back and noticed we were at a deserted part of Santa Cruz but in front was a cliff and further in front was water. I could hear the crashing of the waves below.

I got off the bike and walked towards the edge whereas Dwayne followed and came behind me.

''I sometimes come here when I need to think about things…it is peaceful here,'' he said sitting with his legs over.

I joined him and sat beside him.

''What kind of things do you think about?'' I asked nicely.

''Stuff…just if I argue with one of the guys, I come here to get away from it all and clear my head, I sometimes come here if I have problems with things,'' he said screwing up his face.

I stared at him.

''But it's ok, I'm all better,'' he smiled.

I smiled back.

''Your right this is peaceful,'' I smiled.

He looked at me. He then put his arm around me and I leaned into him. Sitting there with Dwayne made me feel protected. I smiled as the slight breeze blew my hair and Dwayne comforted me. He leaned his chin on my head.

''Thanks am I a table,'' I giggled.

''Your hair smells nice,'' he said.

I smiled.

''Thanks for the compliment, your comfy to lay on,'' I said cheesy.

I heard him snort with laughter, I could feel his chest going up and down from laughing, I turned round to him laughing.

''You know I do regret arguing with you'se and saying you'se don't belong here, I was out a line and I really am sorry. You'se are really nice guys and I may have been cheeky but you'se did it aswell,'' I said giving him the eyes.

''Yeah we don't like taking care of children, we're not here to babysit but you have proving to me that your not a child,'' Dwayne told me.

I smiled.

I then sat round again and looked at the water.

''You know what you said back there about me being hot, would you ever consider…going out…with me,'' Dwayne said.

I looked at him.

''I don't know I mean we're practically family, it wouldn't feel right,'' I said.

''Come on,'' Dwayne smirked.

I sat up and looked at him.

''What about age, we have age differences, isn't that wrong?'' I asked.

''Age is just a number baby,'' he said.

''Yeah and jail is just a place,'' I said serious.

''You really think I'll go to jail, one I'm a vampire, I can't be stopped,'' he said.

''Oh really, you think your big,'' I laughed.

''Yeah, two, there is no cops around here and three nobody cares and if they do have a problem with it then I'll simply kill them,'' he laughed.

I giggled but then looked scared. He laughed with amusement.

''Look this may change your mind,'' Dwayne said cupping my chin.

He then captured my lips with his, I didn't want to pull away so I joined in and I put my hands on his waist while he moved his hands to my neck.

I kissed him one more time before we were interrupted.

''Well look what we have here,'' I heard laughing.

We both parted and Dwayne looked to the left of him and the three guys were standing there smirking.

I stared at them and smiled.

''Hey guys, what's up?'' I asked casually.

''Oh we were on the boardwalk but thank god we came here I mean here is much better,'' Paul laughed while Marko smirked and David smiled while holding a cigarette.

''Hehe well we are not here to put on a show,'' I said ruining his bubble.

''Uh-uh,'' he said cockily.

I then stood up and went towards him.

''Here to give me some love,'' he laughed.

I then tried tripping him up but that was a no-go. He decked me and sat on me.

''You were saying,'' he said.

''Ok I'm sorry,'' I said.

He then let me up but I jumped on his back and he started spinning me around. I couldn't help but laugh. Paul laughed spinning me even faster.

''Paul I feel dizzy,'' I said.

He then stopped and put me on the ground in which in the process I fell on the ground. He then held his hand out for me which I took and he helped me up.

''Ok I'm going to go to the boardwalk,'' I said.

''Well we'll come with,'' Marko said.

''You don't have to go everywhere with me,'' I smiled.

''Yeah but at least one of us is with you at all times, we have to protect you of Alex,'' David said.

''But I thought you killed him,'' I said.

''Not exactly, he got away,'' David said.

''Great,'' I said sarcastically.

I then walked over towards Dwayne's bike and jumped on.

''Uh-uh what makes you think your aloud to ride Dwayne's bike,'' Paul asked.

''Because he loves me, he'll have to make me happy,'' I laughed.

''That's true,'' Dwayne said laughing jumping on the bike.

I looked at Paul and he looked pissed off. I wondered what had suddenly eating him.

''See you'se soon,'' David said taking off through the woods followed by Marko and then a depressed Paul. Dwayne then started the engine and zoomed through the woods, the wind blowing in my hair, it felt like I was floating.

Dwayne's hair was blowing in my face which I found it hard to see at some points. Soon we reached the beach and went right round to get onto the boardwalk and park with the boys.

They were standing at their bikes anyway so it saved us time to look for them.

''Hey guys, miss me,'' I laughed.

''Oh yes, my heart was dying without you, never go away again please, I can't bear the pain,'' David said putting on a show.

I was in stitches.

''So guys what do you want to do?'' I asked.

''Well me, Dwayne and Marko are going to eat so Paul will stay with you,'' David said.

''Again how many times do you eat a night and not to Dwayne since he hasn't eating,'' I said hands on hips.

''Girl you cant resist the blood of some people,'' Marko said holding his stomach.

I smiled.

''Well ok, see you'se later,'' I said.

As the three left on their bikes, me and Paul looked at each other and then I dragged him towards the rides.

''Come on, let's have fun,'' I smiled.

I pulled him in line for the big wheel. As time went passed we got in the carriage, Paul wasn't saying much. This wasn't like him.

''Paul what's wrong?'' I asked.

''Oh it's nothing, just don't feel too good,'' he replied.

''Seriously what's wrong?'' I asked.

''It's nothing,'' he repeated.

''Fine,'' I said looking round and facing the front.

The rest of the ride was quiet, me and Paul never spoke. I walked off the ride and he walked behind me. I made my way over to the carrousel. Paul jumped on after me but kept his distance.

I sat on a horse while the carrousel went round and round. It wasn't much enjoyable if there's only one person.

I was happily swinging my feet when suddenly my waist got pulled from me and Paul suddenly took my hand and pulled me off the moving ride, me nearly breaking my ankle in the process.

He kept on running with me until we reached a dark alley way. He finally let me go, me trying to catch my breath.

''Paul what the hell was that for?'' I asked quite angry.

''It was Alex he was around looking at you and when he looked away I pulled you away,'' he said looking out to the opening.

''Well thanks but you could have told me instead of hurting me,'' I moaned.

''I'm sorry,'' he said holding my wrist at the red marks.

He held my hand and stood in a trance.

''Paul you ok?'' I asked.

''Paul…'' I said.

''Paul,'' I said a bit louder.

''Nothing, nothing is wrong,'' he said again.

''Paul you go into daydreams, they look weird and that's nothing,'' I said.

''Ok fine, I like you ok and I'm angry that Dwayne got there first,'' he said and then walked further into the alley, kicked a bin over and stood against the wall with his foot leaning on the wall.

I looked at him and then walked towards him.

''Paul don't be angry or mad or sad or whatever, be happy, I mean I'm not with him, he kissed me because he liked me, I never said anything I mean it would be weird we're family. I am living with you, isn't that enough, I mean its not as if you don't get any…oh my god, it feels weird talking about your sex life,'' I said screwing my face up.

Paul smiled.

'' We're not actually related, you don't get it, it's a vampire thing, ok as we said before vampires have mates but its more than just girlfriend or boyfriend, you get this feeling inside, a really strong nervous feeling but your not worried its because your with your mate, that feeling tells you if he or she's the one to be with for the rest of your life, I get that with you,'' he said and looked at the ground.

''But you seemed ok when you caught me and Dwayne kissing,'' I explained.

''Yeah I'm not going to break down and cry, I'm not like that,'' he said.

''Don't be afraid to show your emotions, it's better to let them out,'' I said.

He looked at me plainly.

''Well I got it when we actually got on, and had ever since but Dwayne kissed you and I'm angry because I want you,'' Paul said.

I actually felt happy and sad. Happy because Paul likes me and he's cute and sad because he's sad and I feel sorry for him.

''Paul, I'm sorry,'' I said.

''No it's not your fault, I should have been quicker to talk to you,'' he said looking at his hands.

''Isn't there any other girls you want to be with?'' I asked.

''Kind of but I don't get the feeling with them I just…'' Paul said.

''Yeah you just like to do them, yeah I know boys minds,'' I laughed.

He giggled.

''Come here,'' I said grabbing him into a hug.

''Have some of my love,'' I laughed.

He squeezed my back and squeezed me into him. I leaned my chin on his shoulder and it was a long cuddle, it was quiet between us but at one point I felt a slight wetness on my neck. Paul kissed my neck, I slightly smiled.

I then parted from him and I smiled at him but he then held my neck and kissed me fast. Our lips stayed glued together for quite some time. I pulled away. I smiled.

''I liked that, which makes me want you more,'' he said sadly.

''Come on Paul your making me cry now,'' I said.

He then cuddled me once more.

''Come on we better go, the boys will be wondering where we are,'' I said I then started walking towards the front but Paul told me to slow down and he looked out but with no sign of Alex, we walked towards the bike.

''We've to get them at the cave,'' Paul said.

As we jumped on Paul's bike, I cuddled into him and he started the bike and zoomed down the boardwalk nearly knocking people down.

It was a quiet journey but I held on tight, motorbikes were pretty scary. As Paul zoomed towards the cave he slowed down next to the other bikes at the stairs and we both walked down together, Paul walking in front and suddenly I heard a thud.

I looked to see Dwayne hitting Paul but Paul got angry and vamped out, he looked a bit scary.

David and Marko were standing there.

''Guys,'' I shouted.

''If you ever touch…her again…I'll kill you,'' Dwayne shouted angrily.

''She isn't…even yours…so shut up,'' Paul shouted back.

Paul managed to kick Dwayne off of him but Dwayne got back up and flew Paul into a wall choking him in the process.

''You can never leave anybody for anybody else can you,'' Dwayne hissed.

''Well I liked her first not you and your not even with her so why you acting all protective,'' Paul said in-between breaths.

''Dwayne,'' was all David said.

Dwayne soon let go and they both became human again.

''You always get girls so now it's my turn, why cant you let me have her,'' Dwayne said.

''Well It's not my fault I get all the feelings of all the girls,'' Paul said.

''don't think your something special,'' Dwayne growled.

''I'm not, it's not my fault you don't get attracted to girls as much as me,'' Paul said.

Dwayne was ready to hit him but restrained.

''You are such a sex addict, it's wrong, now this one girl comes into our lives and you decide because you liked her first, you get her, it doesn't work that way in this…'' Dwayne said.

''don't call me a sex addict, we have all had our fair share of girls and it's not my fault you haven't had any, not my fault your not attracted to them, maybe you should figure yourself out mate, I only screw around with girls for fun because there isn't one in my life I care about but now that there is one, I feel happy with her but no Mr I don't have a life and so don't screw with anybody, Mr loner walks in and thinks he can get her because he hasn't had much girls, pathetic,'' Paul screamed.

My ears were ringing. I felt like crying, they were arguing over me. I didn't like it.

''Whatever, you just ruined my chances of having a proper girl, thanks Paul,'' Dwayne said walking into the back of the cave,

''Yeah you ruined mines too BUD!'' Paul shouted and walked out of the cave.

I looked at the other two. I looked sad.

''don't worry, they'll figure it out,'' David said.

I sighed and walked over and sat on the couch.

Marko sat beside me.

''Hey don't get upset,'' he said.

''But I have ruined they're friendship, I mean a girl comes into their lives and mucks it up,'' I said playing with my fingers.

''Hey its not your fault your nice-looking,'' Marko smiled.

''Thanks but I do not know how that helps me,'' I laughed.

''Just give it time, in the meantime don't talk to them until they sort it out,'' David said from the wheelchair.

I sat and thought about it. I had a plan.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Show

Chapter 13 - The Show

The next night I woke up and almost forgot about the dance show. I then realised I sat up at the bottom of the bed. I was confused how I got down to the bottom, maybe because the boys have been on my mind I have tossed and turned and maybe moved a little too much.

I sat up and rubbed my neck and decided to get ready, I was quite excited for the show. I went in a corner so none of the boys saw.

''LEAH!'' I heard David shout.

''Back here, getting changed,'' I shouted back.

Once ready I found David sitting smoking, seriously that man would be dead if he was human.

''What you thought I went out again,'' I smiled.

''Fly guy,'' he said blowing out smoke.

I then sat opposite him, finishing fixing my hair. I smiled at him.

''Why you smiling?'' he asked.

''Oh I'm just excited for tonight,'' I squeaked.

''Tonight?'' he asked confused.

''Boy do you have a brain, the dance show I'm doing,'' I said.

''Oh yeah I forgot,'' he smiled.

''So how you feeling about the boys,'' David soon asked.

''Not good, I woke up at the bottom of the bed today and realised they are playing on my mind,'' I huffed.

''So what's your plan?'' he asked.

''I don't know, I've decided not to talk to them until they make up with each other,'' I explained.

David nodded agreeing with me.

As I got my shoes on getting ready to leave, Paul came out of the cave hole and stared at me. I looked away and looked at David.

''Hey would you fancy taking me to the boardwalk?'' I asked.

''Sure,'' he said quietly.

''I'll wait outside,'' I said walking out not looking at Paul.

I walked outside and I then heard voices being heard and then disappearing as I walked up the wooden stairs towards the bikes. As David soon appeared I looked at him and he smiled and got on his bike.

''You coming,'' he said.

I nodded and I jumped on behind him. He soon started his engine while I held on tight.

As we got to the boardwalk I could see the stage all set up, a rush of happiness went through me. I jumped behind David and he laughed. I couldn't wait to see everybody.

He soon stopped the bike at the stage and I got off and ran towards the back and there I saw buses, people rushing about and I heard a familiar voice. I looked in front to see Davina and I sprinted towards her.

''DAVINA!'' I shouted.

She turned round and when she looked at me there was a moment of quietness.

''Leah, oh my, how nice to see you, oh I'm so grateful for you doing this,'' he said.

''Oh I was over the moon when I heard, I'm just so happy,'' I squeaked.

''Ok well get on one of the buses, your costume is all set up, now go, go, go, oh wait what's your favourite old song?'' she asked.

''Um I would go with Phixx, hold on me,'' I said.

''Thanks, now go go go,'' she ordered.

As I walked I was a little confused but then I saw David at the side, I smiled at him and he smirked motioning me to get a move on. I then walked into the tour bus and I met all my friends from the dance class, when they saw me they all cheered and came towards me.

''Hey guys, I've missed you'se,'' I said squeezing them all.

''How have you been?'' they asked.

''Oh I've been good,'' I smiled.

I then picked up my costume, it was a nineties suit, so funky. I got dressed but then started to think that I didn't know they're songs and moves, I started burning up and I wanted to cry.

''Shena, I don't know your moves,'' I cried.

''Oh shit, um Davina,'' Shena said.

''Yeah?'' Davina said putting her head in the bus.

''We have a problem, Leah doesn't know our moves,'' Shena said.

''She'll have to pick them up, Leah you're a terrific dancer, Shena can only give you the pointers,'' Davina rushed away.

Shena looked at me, I looked terrified.

''Shena I cant do it,'' I said.

''Yes you can, come on,'' she said taking me out of the bus, around to the back.

I leaned against the bus as she stood in front.

''Ok Leah, this is the first song, Living on a prayer, we do this and then move into this, and do that for 10 seconds and then change into this,'' she said while doing the moves.

I concentrated hard on what she was doing and tried copying her. I soon got the hang of it but that was only the first song. I started sweating with fear.

''Leah calm ok, the next song is 'I wanna dance with somebody' by Whitney Houston, ok these are the moves, you start with your legs apart and then jump together while putting your arms on your hips,'' Shena explained.

I moved my head in sync with her. As she quickly taught me the steps I then heard a loud voice coming from the stage and that alerted me that the show was about to begin. As we stood in line to go up on stage I shook off my fears and as our names got called we then made our way up onto the stage followed by an applause from the crowd.

As we got in place I scanned the crowd and saw David with the boys and then I looked to the side of Dwayne and there was Max standing there with a smile on his face. I cheered up and smiled directly at him.

As he caught me staring he mouthed good luck which I nodded my head at him as I stood beside Becca. It was all quiet when the music started, Living on a Prayer started and I thought about the steps Shena did.

It was going pretty well and as I got through the first song I kept calm. As the crowd cheered I looked at Max and the boys and they cheered which made me smile.

''Weren't they amazing now the next song is by Whitney Houston, 'I just want to dance with somebody'.'' the commentator said.

The crowd cheered as we got into place again. As the music started I started dancing at the same time as the others and the crowd cheered as we did cool moves.

I started enjoying myself more as everything was going great. After the show I cuddled all my friends as the crowd whistled and yelled. It was an amazing atmosphere. I couldn't believe it. I high-fived everyone and then we got cut off by Davina coming on stage with a microphone. We all quietened down as she began.

''Now ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, now that was quite a show wasn't it,'' she said.

The crowd cheered again.

''Now we have a surprise for you, we have another little something,'' Davina said.

We were all confused as well as the crowd.

''Give it up for Leah Rose,'' Davina said facing me.

Everybody looked at me and I freaked out. What? Davina motioned me forward to her but I didn't know what to do.

''People Leah is going to sing for us,'' Davina said.

I suddenly stared at her.

''What,'' I said.

''This is the surprise, Leah you're an amazing singer,'' she smiled.

''Is that why you wanted my favourite song?'' I asked.

''Yeah come on Leah show the world what your made of,'' she smiled.

I didn't know, I was too nervous I had never sang in front of a stage before. As everyone cleared the stage, the music started, my song, by Phixx, 'Hold on me'. I started shaking and to make things worse I saw a face in the crowd I wished I would never see again…Alex.


	14. Chapter 14 - Background

Chapter 14 - Background

I started singing trying not to look to the left of me, but instead looked to the right at my family and I saw them looking about like they knew he was here.

'You come to me like a thief in the night

Slip into my conscience

Then you bleed into my mind

Tear my heart defences down'

'And I know

The temptations just to strong

Cant let go

Cause im weak

To the taste of your seduction'

I sang.

'yeah yeah yeah yeah

You've really got a hold on me

You're my soul temptation

You're the black of midnight

Stealing at the light of day'

As I sang on, my eyes travelled to where Alex was and he was smiling which put me off but I continued to sing.

As I got to the end it went quiet and then noise could be heard. The crowd loved it and then I was killed in a cuddle by my friends and Davina. I soon got off stage and stopped shaking.

''Leah you were magnificent,'' Davina said.

''I cant believe I did that,'' I laughed.

''Well believe it girl,'' Shena said.

I cuddled her and then I heard my name get called. I looked in front to see Max and the boys. I ran to Max and gave him a bear hug.

''I've missed you,'' I said.

''Yeah me too, you were amazing Leah, what a voice you have,'' Max smiled.

''Thanks,'' I laughed.

I then turned to the boys and Dwayne's and Paul's faces weren't happy whereas I gave Marko a cuddle and smiled at David.

''Mrs Popular over here,'' Marko said.

I laughed.

I looked at Paul and he looked at me and I looked away. I walked into the trailer to get changed. When I came back out Paul said to me,

''So you still not talking to me.''

''No not until you sort stuff out with Dwayne,'' I said.

''Fine you know what, I'm fed up on waiting, I don't need you, maybe I'll get myself a knew girl,'' Paul said putting his arm around Lisa which she pulled away and Paul faced me.

''Is that supposed to annoy me, because 1. I didn't like you, 2. I don't care anymore and 3. I still ain't talking to you.'' I said walking past them all.

''That's right you walk away,'' Paul shouted.

''YES I WILL!'' I hissed.

''You ruined a great night, thanks, idiot,'' I said walking away onto the boardwalk and I continued walking until I got to the cliff side, where Dwayne went, to clear my head.

I started crying and I didn't stop. I felt a presences behind me and David appeared and stood for a second and then sat beside me.

''Why do I always need to argue with you'se, I don't mean it,'' I cried.

''Leah don't cry because of him,'' he said.

''No I'm not it's just every time I argue with someone it brings back a time,'' I sniffed.

''Leah your life is great just the way it is,'' David said softly.

''Yeah it may be but there's worries that pop up aswell,'' I explained.

''Worries, like what?'' he asked.

''it's just that, when I was young, well younger, when I was 12, one night, me and my dad were arguing and he didn't like being told what to do off of a 12 year old,'' I cried.

''Even at that age you were a devil,'' David smiled.

A laugh crept out of my lips.

''Yeah well, my dad had had enough of being ruled and my mum took my side because he was going to hit me but he didn't, he kept his cool and left my mum with me as he couldn't hack it anymore,'' I explained while crying.

David only stared.

''See that's why I hate arguing because I push people away from me when I do, and I really miss him,'' I silently cried.

It was silent between us and the waves could be heard below.

''You want him back don't you?'' David asked.

I nodded.

''Even though at first I liked arguing back is because every time I do, my dad pops up which makes me angry for what I did,'' I said.

''Well I'm sorry I argued with you, I never knew but you were bit of a bitch to us,'' David told me.

''Yeah I know because I get my temper from my dad, we are both stubborn,'' I smiled.

''So I take it if I was ever to meet him, I would know what to expect,'' David smirked.

I nodded.

''Yeah, he's a good guy too,'' I said looking at the ground.

''Um I'm going to go home, it's cold and I don't feel like I'm up for fun,'' I said sadly.

''Ok,'' David said.

I stood up and I started walking off towards the right when David softly said my name. I turned and he came towards me offering his jacket.

''Here, don't want you turning into an icicle,'' he smiled.

I took it and I put it on, it drowned me.

''Thanks,'' I said.

''You know when you said home, your heading for the cave,'' David said making it obvious.

''I know, its is my home and of course Max's place too, I smiled.

He smirked. He gave me a cuddle.

''Don't worry Leah, I'll make you happy, whatever it takes,'' he said.

''Why, I mean we have had an awkward relationship,'' I told him sadly.

''We have Leah but you are related to Max and therefore related to us boys, we may be vampires but we sure are not that evil to hate everyone, you are family and my goal is to make our family happy and so be it, no matter how long it takes,'' David explained.

He made me go soft inside.

''Your vampires,'' I said quickly.

''Yeah you knew that,'' David said confused.

''I know it's just you never act like you are a stone cold killer,'' I laughed.

''Yeah well vampires have soft sides too, don't forget that,'' he said kissing my head.

''Now go home and get some sleep,'' he said.

''Ok,'' I said and gave him a cuddle once more and I turned and walk towards the cave.


	15. Chapter 15 - Taking without asking

Chapter 15 - Taking without Asking

I got back to the cave and I went over to the bed and laid while still wearing David's jacket. It was cold so I wrapped the jacket around me tightly.

I shut my eyes, but opened them about 10 minutes later as I heard motorbikes. The boys were home. I rolled over and shut my eyes again and hoped they respected my wishes and let me sleep.

I heard footsteps and talking and then it went silent. It was like they were all staring at me and then footsteps could be heard walking away into the distance and some more before it was silent again.

I then rested again when I felt a presence behind me and I slightly turned to David standing there, looking at me.

I slightly smiled.

''Hey you ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' I said yawning.

''Just needed to make sure you were safe, I let you walk here without protection,'' David said.

I smiled more.

''Well I'm happy you feel protective but I'm ok,'' I told him.

''Ok well have a good sleep and you can keep the jacket,'' David then said and kissed me on the head.

I then was not responsible for my actions, my body soon leaned up and my lips kissed David, I then realised and pulled away, looking nervous.

''Sorry, I don't know why I did that,'' I said.

All David did was stay glued to the spot and laughed. I looked away in embarrassment.

''That was…'' David started.

''Wrong, I know, I didn't mean it,'' I said sadly.

''That was nice,'' David said.

I stared at him blankly.

''Huh?'' I said.

''Yeah, Leah we have had not the best of relationships but when you be nice to people, they'll be nice back and you kissing me, I felt the passion, I felt the love you have for me and I'm grateful but just now let's not push it as of Paul and everything,'' David explained.

''Yeah, I know,'' I sighed.

''Leah…do you like him?'' David asked.

My stomach fell.

''I don't know, I mean I don't feel that way but sometimes I get jealous for nothing, I don't get the sensation of liking someone with Paul, it's almost as like there's a barrier stopping me from liking him, and he's too much of a flirt, I got jealous when you'se were mucking about with them girls, I couldn't live like that,'' I explained.

''Let me tell you something, once a vampire has found the one he truly wants to be with, he is suddenly latched on to them and even though if they go with someone else, their heart still beats for them and if their mate dies, then their soul still calls out for them.'' David told.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Yeah but if you don't feel that way, it's fine, we cant force you to like Paul,'' David said.

''But you said mate, so Paul likes me?'' I asked.

He laughed.

''Jeez Leah you are slow,'' David said.

I slightly laughed.

''Yeah but what about Dwayne?'' I asked.

''Yeah he likes you but he knows that you like Paul then he'll back off,'' David said.

''But I don't like Paul that way and he'll be hurt I mean he was the only one to be nice to me first and now I repay him by going with Paul, that's not nice,'' I explained.

''Leah you can't define love, whoever you like, you like, go with what your heart says,'' he said.

''So your going behind Dwayne, your taking Paul's side,'' I said.

''I'm not taking anyone's side, if you like Paul go for it, Dwayne will just have to live with it,'' David told me.

''Well I don't like them, I'm not talking to them ok,'' I finished it.

I laid down on the pillow and I turned my back to David.

''Ok,'' he said quietly and walked away up into the hole of the cave. I then looked in front at the wall. I'm only 16 I don't know what love is, I don't like being pestered about who I like, if I like someone I'll say, if I don't I'll tell.

With that I squeezed my eyes shut and hopefully fell asleep. When I opened my eyes it was still light, I couldn't sleep anymore so I sat up and got changed, I looked about the cave and the place was quiet, I wanted to explore the cave so I slowly walked towards the hole.

It was dark, I couldn't see a thing so I stayed next to the wall and walked slowly. I didn't know where I was going. There was doors and I didn't have a clue where they slept. I walked on further and I opened a door but all that was in it was a bed and a broken set of drawers, I then closed the door and slowly opened the door opposite and this time a wardrobe and table was in this one. I walked in to have look inside the wardrobe but as I got half way I heard footsteps.

I then looked towards the door and ran out closing the door behind me quietly and I then ran back out of the hole and into the main part, I ran to the bed and jumped in and pretended to sleep.

The footsteps could be heard more and I didn't move a muscle, I felt a presence behind me and thought it was David, it then put his hand on my shoulder but I didn't move.

I wonder what he was doing and then suddenly a hand came over my mouth and I was dragged from the bed and I squealed and then hit the deck.

I thought I was dreaming, I could vaguely see road and I was sitting in a seat in a car but wasn't sure. I could distinctly see a man with reddish hair and wearing a white t-shirt and blue trousers.

He was driving and I heard a noise that sounded like a noise. The scene went black again. When I woke up I could see clearly, I was in a room strapped to a chair with that reddish hair guy standing, arms folded smiling at me.

I looked about, I wasn't dreaming, what the heck was this place, I breathed heavily and I fiddled with the rope around my arms and hands. The man was the only one in the room with me.

I stayed quiet until a buzzer noise went off and the door opened and two more men walked in.

One stood in front of me and my eyes went wide-eyed.

''Hello honey remember me,'' Alex said.


	16. Chapter 16 - All about love

Chapter 16 - All About Love

I was shocked, it was Alex.

''No this cant be,'' I said getting rope burn for trying to get out.

''What, you and me being here, together,'' he smirked.

''Never, I would never go near you if you were the last man on earth,'' I hissed.

''Honey…'' he said.

''Don't call me honey, I'm not your honey,'' I said.

''Well Leah you don't know me that well to judge, you never judge a book by its cover, it would be better if you got to know me first,'' Alex said grabbing a chair sitting opposite me.

I didn't stare at him, I looked at the ground not wanting to look at his face. Alex looked at me.

''You know why you're here?'' he asked.

I slowly moved my eyes up to him.

''You see it's not because your special or you think, oh why me, why pick me, it's nothing like that, I only kidnapped you because Max needs to be taught a lesson and this is showing him that I keep my word,'' Alex said.

I continued to stare at him.

''Go to hell,'' I said.

He looked angry.

''Leah you have an attitude on you and I don't think you should take that tone with me,'' Alex hissed.

''Why, can't handle it,'' I hissed.

I then suddenly felt sad because this debate was going the way the argument went with me and my dad.

'' How did I get here, vampires cant go out in the daylight,'' I said.

''True and my companion Rick got you, he's still human, vampire in the making'' Alex said.

''But how did I get here?'' I asked again.

''You really don't remember, while you were sleeping, Rick came and took you and you started screaming and so he injected you to knock you out,'' Alex explained.

''You dick,'' I shouted.

''Now calm down Leah, your not helping anyone,'' Alex said.

''What do you mean anyone?'' I asked suspiciously.

''Oh we'll get to that later,'' he smiled.

I growled at him.

''Just let me go, untie me at least, I'm not going to run, I'm not a wuss,'' I said angrily leaning forward.

''Oh of course your not, you're a hard little girl who thinks she can take on anybody, you probably got your attitude from your little vampire family,'' Alex laughed.

''I didn't I can stand up for myself, I don't need bodyguards,'' I hissed back.

He leaned back and then stood up. He stood in front of me and then slapped me across the face. I heavily breathed.

I drawed my eyes to him.

''Your not so big,'' he smirked.

''Why don't you untie me and then we'll see,'' I struggled against the ropes.

''Oh oh,'' he laughed.

He then walked out, nodding for Rick to follow. They left me in the room, tied to a chair and my cheek was beginning to throb.

About 20 minutes later Alex came back in and once again took his place on the chair and looked at me again.

''What,'' I said.

''I want to talk to you about your family,'' he said.

''We have done enough talking,'' I said.

He ignored my reply and started.

''Now what's your relationship with like with Paul and Dwayne?'' Alex asked.

''Huh,'' I said.

''You like them don't you, they like you, wouldn't that hurt them if they knew you were nowhere to be found,'' he said quietly.

''I don't like them like that ok now shut up,'' I growled.

''Oh you don't, well what was that kiss that happened between you and Dwayne?'' Alex asked.

''That was nothing ok, now stay out of our business, do you spy on us, are you that sad that you have nothing better to do with your life than spy on people,'' I said.

''I do have a life, I just like to mess with people's lives,'' he smiled.

''Why do you do this?'' I asked.

''Because its in my nature to do so, we vampires have a harsh side as you can tell but im just doing what any other person would do, revenge on something that was important to me,'' Alex told.

I stared at him.

''I mean wouldn't you do something to avenge someone?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I would avenge myself, stuff has happened in my lifetime I wish I could take back,'' I said sadly.

''Then why don't you, I mean as you say so yourself, your not a wuss,'' Alex said.

A tear slipped down my face.

''I cant, I just cant, I cant do nothing, I'm just…I'm just a child,'' I said looking down, more tears coming down my face.

Alex stared at me. I looked up at him.

''So how do you like Max?'' he asked.

''What kind of question is that?'' I asked.

''Just answer it…''he said.

''He's my uncle, how can you say that…I love my family,'' I cried.

''I'm sorry Leah but he's a liar,'' Alex said.

''No he's not, shut up, you're a sick person,'' I screamed.

I continued to scream while Alex walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I continued to cry and I tried hard to get out from the ropes but that resulted in me getting rope burn. Just then shouting could be detected and I heard banging from outside, I heard more people shouting and just then the door broke off its hinges and Alex came flying through the door, landing at the side of me whereas David and Paul came running in and came towards me to untie me.

I tried helping them and once out I got up and headed for the door.

''Leah…if you don't stop…I'LL KILL YOUR DAD!'' Alex shouted.


	17. Chapter 17 - The ghost of the past

Chapter 17 - The Ghost of the Past

Once my ears heard the word dad I stopped in my tracks and turned round to him.

''What,'' I said.

''Yeah I know where your dad is and I'm not…afraid to kill him…if you…don't *cough* do as your told,'' Alex said.

''Where is he?'' I hissed.

''I'm not telling, you need to stay here with me,'' Alex said.

''Not going to happen, now tell me where my dad is…NOW!'' I said angrily.

It was silent, David and Paul exchanged looks.

''Fine if you tell me where my dad is…we'll let you live,'' I said.

David then stared at me. I gave him the eyes as in no way.

''Please you let me live, I can take care of myself,'' Alex smirked.

''Well I would say, the situation your in, David could take you like that,'' I said.

He laughed.

''Alex please tell me where my dad is…please,'' I said sadly.

''You really want…to know…you have to do something for me first,'' he said taking deep breaths.

David pulled him up by the collar.

''David stop…what do you want?'' I said plainly.

''You need to give me a kiss on the lips,'' Alex laughed.

''WHAT! No,'' I growled.

''Ok then your dad will be killed,'' he said.

''David…'' I said.

He slowly turned to me and he said do it.

I stared at him, I so didn't want to kiss him. I got out of Paul's grip as Paul tried to pull me towards him.

I walked over to Alex and I stood and stared at him and then I slowly moved forward and I planted my lips on his, no movement, he wasn't worth it. I stood like that for about 5 seconds before I pulled away and wiped my lips.

Alex smiled like he enjoyed it.

''Now my dad,'' I said.

He started laughing.

''He's somewhere in this building,'' he laughed.

''WHERE!'' I shouted.

''I don't know,'' he giggled.

David got angry and growled and then in a matter of seconds broke his neck and his body fell to the ground while us three stood and looked at the remains.

''Great now what we going to do?'' I asked.

''First of all, you ok, he didn't hurt you,'' David said feeling my cheeks.

''Yeah I'm fine, now can we look for my dad please,'' I cried.

''Ok we'll have to split up, I'll tell Dwayne and Marko, Paul you go that way and you and me will go this way,'' David explained.

We split up into our groups and it was silent, the corridor had no movement whatsoever. Shouting could be heard from around the corner and as we walked closer, the shouting got louder, suddenly David shouted and cracked a man's head off of the wall and took on three men himself while I stood at the side.

''Come on,'' he said and we continued on our journey. We checked doors as we walked but no sign of my dad.

I was actually quite nervous about seeing my dad, last time I remembered him around, we were arguing, I mean what if he doesn't appreciate seeing me. As we walked along the halls a tear slipped my eye.

''You ok?'' David asked.

''Yeah I'm fine,'' I said.

''don't worry, he'll be happy to see you,'' he said.

I smiled.

''I hope so,'' I smiled.

After looking through doors and David killing everything in our path, David stopped and concentrated on nothing, he was looking down the corridors.

''David what's wrong?'' I asked.

''It's Dwayne…Dwayne has found your dad,'' he said.

I smiled.

''Come on,'' David said pulling me along the halls and once we ran up a set of stairs we saw Marko standing looking through a door and when he saw us approach he looked alive and smiled as we approached.

I stopped as David walked in the room, I didn't want to look but I did.

''Frank…don't worry, we're here to help, we're here to get you out, and there's someone here to see you,'' I heard David say.

David popped out and motioned me to come in. I slowly walked towards the opening door and I then walked into the room and there I saw a man, tied up, blood coming out of his head.

''Dad,'' I said quietly.

He looked up, trying to catch his breath and he laid his eyes on me.

''Leah…'' he said.

''Hi dad,'' I smiled.

He held his arms out for a cuddle and I took it without hesitation. I squeezed him tightly.

''I've missed you dad,'' I smiled.

''Me too darling, and I'm sorry for everything that has happened,'' he said.

''No need to say sorry, it was me and we can talk about that later, but first lets get you out of here,'' I said.

The boys helped my dad get untied and Dwayne and Paul helped him walk whereas David got us out of the place we were in. David lead us round corners until I saw they're bikes sitting there, shiny and still.

I jumped on behind David while Dwayne helped my dad onto his, I stared at him before David started moving and so turned back round to face the direction we were going.

About 45 minutes later we soon reached the cave and Dwayne helped my dad down into the cave while I looked back every second as I stepped into the cave.

I stood against the wall watching Dwayne carefully sitting my dad on the couch and continually hearing dad saying thank you for helping him. The boys all got situated and David looked at me. I stared at him.

''Come over,'' I heard in my head.

I looked around and when I looked at David again, he stared at me with his eyebrows raised. It was him but how did he say that to me in my head.

So anyway I walked over and sat opposite my dad and looked at him while he closed his eyes for a second.

''So why did this happen to me, why was I captured and how did them freaks know who I was?'' dad asked.

Me and David stared at each other.

''Well it all started when Leah came here'' David started.

''…and you got captured to blackmail Leah into going with him because he was getting Max back for everything he had done to Alex's girlfriend,'' David explained the whole story.

Everyone was silent, listening carefully.

''So why did you rescue me and my daughter, to tell the truth, your not really related to us, like second cousins,'' Frank said.

''True but we have developed a bond with Leah and so we care for her like a family member and of course you are her father and so rescued you,'' David said.

''You care for my daughter, four guys, that sounds a bit suspicious,'' Frank said.

I went red in the face, how could he think that, I truly wanted to hit him for that. I felt like being sick.

''It's not like that, we wouldn't take advantage of your daughter, Leah is such a nice girl and care for her like a sister, that's all, we are respectable guys,'' Dwayne said.

I stared at Dwayne, he thinks of me as a sister, they all do, he saw me looking and stared with sadness in his eyes and I looked away.

''So Leah did you really want to get me out, I mean we haven't talked in about 4 years and that relationship ended badly,'' dad said to me.

I wanted to cry. It was silent between us.

''We'll give you'se sometime to sort things out, come on guys,'' David said, each going their separate ways.

I looked at him while he stared at me.

''I shouldn't have shouted at you, you are my dad and I had no right to shout at you, it was wrong, you're my parent, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I messed things up between you and mum,'' I cried.

''You know when I walked out on you'se, I had the feeling that I wanted to stay but had that feeling that I shouldn't be ruled by my twelve year old daughter,'' dad said.

''I'm sorry for that, really I am, and these past years I just had wished that we would be a family once again, David said he would do what it takes to find you to make me happy and you know what I am really happy you're here,'' I said looking into his eyes.

''Leah…I'm sorry too, I love you with all my heart, to tell the truth them 4 years were hard, every night I sat and thought about why that argument started, and to think that it was over nothing really, just a twelve year old being a little troublemaker,'' he smiled.

I giggled.

''Well I do take after you,'' I said.

''Leah I have missed you darling and I really hope that we become a family again, my heart isn't complete without you or mum,'' Frank said.

I smiled and stood and ran into his arms, into a bear hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I had missed the smell of him, his cologne he wore. As we stared at each other he asked where the toilet was and David popped out giving him directions.

As my dad disappeared into the cave David came over and sat in his wheelchair.

''So I take it your happy,'' he said.

''Yeah I am,'' I smiled.

''Good It's nice to see you smiling, I like it when your happy, you're a nicer person,'' he laughed.

I joined in, it was pretty funny.

'' So where's the rest of the boys?'' I asked.

''Oh Paul and Marko are out hunting and I don't know where Dwayne is,'' he said confused.

''I think I know,'' I said and I walked towards the entrance.

''Where you going?'' David asked.

''I'll be back soon,'' I said and headed out into the night life.


	18. Chapter 18 - One thing can ruin it

Chapter 18 - One thing can Ruin It

I made my way through the woods and each part I came to I looked around for Dwayne, I had a feeling that he would be at the Cliffside. I walked for about 20 minutes when I saw black hair and as I got closer I noticed it was Dwayne sitting still.

I quietly walked towards him.

''Dwayne?'' I asked.

He was silent like I wasn't there and he didn't hear anything.

''Look I'm sorry, I don't like it when we don't talk, I'm sorry that I made you think that I wanted to be with you when I kissed you back that night, here,'' I said.

He still didn't say anything.

''Dwayne are you going to talk to me, I want to be friends because if two of you'se like me, I cant have both and so the only solution is to be friends,'' I said staring at his back.

I thought I saw Dwayne move but I didn't really know. I then turned round and walked back down the hill from the cliff when suddenly Dwayne appeared in front of me and I jumped back.

I breathed heavily.

''I'm sorry for kissing you, I don't know what came over me, I was just so happy that I thought I had a chance with you,'' Dwayne said.

Now I stayed quiet.

''I don't like falling out with people either but sometimes push comes to shove and I got angry because you don't know what its like growing up with Paul, living with him and practically every night he gets girls while I'm beside them, nervous to talk anyone,'' Dwayne said sadly.

I still stayed quiet.

''There's always one girl out there I can get on with but always ends up badly as Paul gets involved,'' Dwayne explained.

''Well I think you should have a talk with Paul and maybe he'll understand,'' I said.

He shook his head.

''Paul doesn't have a brain to listen,'' Dwayne smiled.

I smiled too.

''Well if you want to be friends, we will be,'' I said.

He nodded. I then gave him a cuddle.

''Oh what is this,'' Paul said appearing beside us.

We both broke the hug and looked at him.

''I thought you weren't talking to us until we made up,'' Paul said angrily.

''Well I went to talk to Dwayne to make up and then I was going to talk to you,'' I said.

''Ok right, couldn't you have talked to us together?'' Paul hissed.

''Well you'se wouldn't have came together,'' I said.

Paul looked angry.

''Paul what do you want from me, aren't you glad I'm actually considering talking to you'se after everything that has happened,'' I said.

''I didn't care, It didn't bother me when you didn't talk to me,'' Paul said plainly.

''You didn't care well thanks Paul, make me feel liked,'' I said walking forwards to go back to the cave, as I got to the side of Paul I said,

''At least Dwayne cares for me.''

I walked past him, leaving them both to sort what they were going to do. I actually felt hurt that Paul never cared, well one out of two isn't bad. I got out of the woods and down the broken stairs and I walked into the cave to David and my dad talking.

''Hey honey, what's up?'' my dad asked.

''Nothing just sorting things out,'' I smiled.

''How did it go?'' David asked.

''Yeah it was fine,'' I said walking over to the bed.

I sat on the bed and found paper and a pen on a table at the bottom of the bed and started doodling. I was happy I had people that still cared.


	19. Chapter 19 - from good to better

Chapter 19 - From good to better

That night I went to bed and I slept like I would never wake up. I soon woke up and my dad was sitting up from lying on the couch. He then noticed me moving and smiled at me and came to me.

''Hey darling, how you feeling?'' Frank asked.

''Yeah I'm fine,'' I said.

''So, living with vampires that's…new, how does our family always end up in sticky situations,'' dad laughed.

'' I do not know,'' I laughed.

''So everything ok with you and them, they aren't giving you trouble?'' he asked.

''No they're fine with me,'' I told him.

''Good so how have you been?'' he asked.

''Yeah I have been ok just every time I argue with someone I suddenly think of you, because our relationship ended with arguing,'' I said sadly.

''I know honey, I'm sorry for that but you have got to stop being cheeky to mum and me, it wont help us to be nice to you,'' he explained.

''I know I understand,…where did you go?'' I asked.

''When I left I went to my friend Jimmy's house and stayed a couple of nights and then I travelled to England and stayed there until I was viciously attacked by freak shows of vampires,'' my dad said.

''They're not all bad,'' I said.

''Yeah this crowd seems ok,'' he said moving his head towards the cave hole.

I smiled.

''So what's our next move?'' I asked.

''I don't know but I'll phone mum sometime and talk to her, do you think she'll be happy to see me?'' he asked unsure.

''Yeah she may be surprised but she wont shout at you, telling you to get lost if that's what your meaning,'' I told him.

He nodded along.

'I'm really happy you're here, like we can start again,'' I smiled.

''Yeah now get some sleep pet,'' he said kissing my head.

I then rolled over and closed my eyes visualising what could become of me, my mum and dad. The next time my eyes opened I heard talking and I sat up and looked round to dad, David and Dwayne talking, once Dwayne saw me he smiled whereas I done it back and got up and sat with them.

''Hey guys,'' I said.

''Hey so Max has been going off his head wanting to know what the heck happened to you and so I think you should go and see him,'' David said.

''Ok will I go just now or wait…'' I said.

''When your ready,'' David said.

''Ok I'll go just now,'' I said putting my shoes on.

''Do you want me to come with you?'' Dwayne asked.

''No it's ok, I'll be fine, there's no other bad people to fear apart from you'se,'' I giggled.

''Ok be careful,'' David and my dad said together and they then looked at each other.

I smiled and headed out. As I got to the top of the stairs it just happens that Paul and Marko were coming into view and was parking their bikes. When they saw me Paul looked at me but done nothing whereas Marko said hi and asked where I was going.

''I'm going to see Max he wanted to know what happened between Alex and that,'' I said.

''Ok well don't go awal,'' Marko laughed.

''I'll try not to,'' I giggled.

Then we went our separate ways and I continued walking through the woods and it was quiet, I had no trouble walking to Max's and so I started humming to myself but I felt as if I was being watched so I turned round but I saw nothing, when I got to the path where its straight along to Max's I looked behind again but I saw something black rush in between two buildings.

I knew someone was following me and so I began to walk faster and the last part I ran into Max's garden and got to the door and walked in.

''Hello Leah?'' he asked.

''Yeah it's me,'' I said while looking through the side window to check to see if I saw someone.

Max came out into the hall and saw me looking.

''What you looking at?'' he asked.

''Nothing,'' I said.

''Now come on in, now what happened, I hope he didn't hit you,'' Max said.

''No I was fine, I wasn't taking any on his crap, you know me better than that,'' I laughed.

''Well as long as your good, I haven't seen you in a while what's been happening?'' he asked.

''Oh my Max guess what we found out that Alex was keeping my dad captive and we found him, my dad is at the cave, I'm so happy,'' I smiled.

''Oh that's great I need to meet him, you should have brought him along,'' Max said.

''Well I'm kind of letting him get used to the boys and to let him rest because when we found him he wasn't looking too pretty,'' I explained.

''Well as long as he is ok then there's nothing to worry about,'' Max giggled.

''So what's been happening with you and the boys,'' Max asked.

Seriously him and the boys, I'll just lie and tell him everything is fine. I then stared at him.

''Yeah we are f…'' I started.

''Yeah you are fine, Leah you keep forgetting I'm a vampire so by what I heard of you saying your fine then I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that something is up,'' Max said giving me the eyes.

'Well all this stuff about Paul and Dwayne liking, I made up with Dwayne but Paul doesn't like it and thinks I had no intention of telling him I want to be friends so he isn't talking to me,'' I explained.

''Well if he isn't talking to you then you cant do anything except explain to him what you really feel,'' Max said.

How is he so good with advice, Jesus.

''Because I am great,'' he said.

Yeah right.

''Leah I am,'' he laughed.

''Ok fine Mr I know it all, what am I thinking now,'' I said.

I know was thinking about my dad.

''You are now thinking about your dad and how happy you are that you found him,'' he said.

I then stood up and walked into the kitchen for a drink. Max was laughing.

''Ha-ha I'm right, damn I'm good,'' he said nearly falling off the chair with laughter.

I looked at him and laughed, taking a drink.

''That's not fair,'' I said.

''Oh boo hoo, you cant win with me,'' he said.

I smirked.

''So do you want me to give you a lift to the cave?'' he asked.

''No it's cool, I'll be fine to walk but thanks anyway,'' I replied.

I gave Max a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door. He said goodbye to me at the door and I walked along the path, the way I came. I was in my own little dreamland when suddenly I got pulled into an alley and I tried getting loose but their grip was tight over my mouth.

Once they let me go I turned round to Paul. I could only stare.

''Paul?'' I said.

''Yeah,'' he said.

''You followed me here? Why?'' I asked.

''I just needed to know nothing happened to you,'' he replied.

''Why, last time I checked you didn't want anything to do with me,'' I said arms folded.

''Yeah I know but I have thought it over and I now realise that I took this liking this over the top and I'm sorry and I don't mind if we are friends,'' he said looking at me and then the ground and continued to do that.

''So you think I'm just going to forget about this and hopefully I forgive you,'' I said.

''No but I was hoping because you are a sweet girl that maybe you'd consider it,'' Paul told.

''Oh so you were just hoping that I think and you hope that its good,'' I said.

''Yeah,'' he said.

I then walked away but he grabbed me back and we were inches apart. We stared at each other but I pulled away. I then walked out of the alley and made my through the woods and I walked hoping Paul wasn't following me.

I soon made it to the cave as I could hear crashing of waves, Paul was running through my mind, that boy needs to make up his mind. I stormed in and of course, the boys being vampires sensed something was wrong.

''Leah what's up?'' Marko asked.

''Paul, that boy is seriously fucking me about and I'm sick of it,'' I growled.

''Honey language,'' dad said.

''Well no wonder,'' I said planking my bum on the fountain next to Marko and I leaned into his shoulder which he had no problem with.

''Why what did he say?'' David asked.

''He said he wants to talk again and doesn't mind if we are just friends, I said to him so you think im just going to forgive you and he said because I'm a sweet girl he thought that I would consider it,'' I shouted.

''Honey calm down,'' dad said.

I took a deep breath and held onto Marko's shoulder.

''So what you going to do?'' Dwayne asked.

''I don't know right now,'' I huffed.

I then sat in silence still holding onto Marko which now I thought he would want let go of.

''Sorry Marko,'' I apologized.

''No it's fine, I don't mind,'' he smiled his sweet smile.

I smiled back and he gave me a cuddle, his hair covered my face and his jacket scraped my skin but it didn't really bother me. I then leaned my head on his shoulder again when Paul walked in.

I looked away from him.

''Leah can I talk to you?'' he asked.

I waited at least 5 seconds before everyone looked at me and I stood up, huffing and we both walked outside towards the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20 - the talk

Chapter 20 - The Talk 

I got to the top of the stairs and walked to the edge of the cliff with my arms folded, staying quiet.

''Leah I am sorry for the way I treated you, I thought that you didn't care about me because I thought that you'd like Dwayne better, because even know that I get all the girls, I flirt with them, I use my vampire charm on them so they don't know the real me but Dwayne is responsible with girls, that's why he doesn't pick as much, he likes to have himself one or two whereas I don't care what I do as long as I get girls,'' Paul explained.

''So what, your jealous of Dwayne?'' I asked still in a bad mood.

He stayed quiet but he sighed.

''Yeah I am, I mean he has girls that care for him and he has a life whereas I treat anything as a joke and I don't think about if it hurts people's feelings when I kill them, I don't have someone that cares for me but when someone new comes along I try and act nice but I end up losing my way and that's what happened with you, I wanted to get to know you in a good way and a kind way but I ruined it,'' Paul told.

I actually started feeling sorry for him but he still shouted at me.

''You know maybe you should try and handle that anger you have, and don't blame it on the vampire inside you, its up to you to change yourself and if shouting at me and then apologizing and think I'll forgive you right away you have another thing coming because im not a push over,'' I said to him.

''You hurt my feelings Paul,'' I told.

''I know and I'm truly sorry,'' he cried

I kept quiet for a second.

''So tell me something Paul, what do you really think of me?'' I asked.

''I care for you, I really do and I'm sorry how I've treated you because to be honest you are the only girl in my whole entire life that I've actually cared for and not completely mucked it up,'' he pleaded.

I slightly smiled.

''Well I'm flattered but …'' I said.

He looked at me unsure.

''…if you screw up again, next time I might not forgive you,'' I said.

He then smiled and he gave me a cuddle and squeezed me.

''I am sorry,'' he said into my shoulder.

''I know and it's ok,'' I said into his.

We then let go and Paul smiled at me.

''Well I'm going to go for something to eat,'' Paul said.

''Ok well be careful,'' I said.

''Always am,'' he smiled.

I giggled and as he flew away, I watched him disappear into the woods and I walked down the stairs to the cave when I stopped when I heard my name getting said:

''What do you think Leah will think?''

''I don't know, you'd have to ask her.''

''Do you think she'll be up for moving away?''

''Honestly I do not know.''

Once I heard that I walked away…Moving? I didn't want to.


	21. Chapter 21 - From better to worse

Chapter 21 - From better to worse

I soon walked to Max's I didn't want to walk into this conversation, I definitely heard the words Leah and moving in the same sentence. I don't want to move, everything has begun to work out here. No.

As I walked to Max's, I kept ranting in my brain about moving, I was going to get angry if I move.

When I got to Max's I didn't want to explain, I'll leave that up to my dad if he wants to move so much. I sat in the living room and kept quiet.

''Leah what's up?'' Max asked.

''Nothing I'm ok,'' I said.

He then left it and went and fed Thorn. I sighed and folded my arms and focused on the telly.

About 1 hour later, the door went and Max went to answer it.

''Hello you must be Frank,'' Max said.

I then sat up.

''Yeah you must be Max,'' dad said.

''Yeah come on in,'' he said nicely.

Once dad got into the living room his eyes went to me and looked horrified.

''Leah I never knew you were here,'' dad said.

''don't worry, I'm going anyway,'' I said a bit bitchy.

As I got outside I walked down to the boardwalk and sat on a deserted piece of beach. I wondered if my dad went to Max to talk to him about moving, he should be talking to me about this.

I sat quietly and let the wind blow my hair but I kept putting it behind my ears and I listened to the waves gently crash land.

I soon heard footsteps in the sand and Paul came and sat down beside me.

''Hey I sensed you and thought something was up,'' he said.

''I'm fine, really I am,'' I said letting the sand go through my fingers.

''You know a person once said to me don't be afraid to show your emotions, it's better to let them out,'' Paul said.

I smiled at him.

''Now come on tell me,'' he said.

''I might be moving away,'' I said.

I turned to him but his face showed plain.

''Yeah,'' I said looking pissed off.

''Huh?'' he asked.

''I overheard my dad talking to David, he was thinking about what I think about moving but don't say anything I didn't know if I was to hear or not,'' I said to him.

''No I won't but we were just getting on aswell,'' Paul cried.

''I know which upsets me more if I do move,'' I said.

''But I don't want you to move,'' he said.

I laughed.

''Well wait and see what my dad says, I don't want to move, I enjoy here, I enjoy you'se,'' I cried.

''Of course, I'm special,'' Paul smiled.

I smiled.

''Well that depends on how you define special,'' I laughed.

He then moved my head with his hand and messed up my hair.

''Hey, watch it,'' I complained.

''Well don't call me names,'' he said.

''I'm sorry Paul, can you forgive me,'' I said doing a pouty face.

''Yeah I guess so,'' he said putting his legs together, holding them with his hands.

''Ohh,'' I moaned lying on the sand looking at the sky.

''don't worry, it may not be bad news after all,'' Paul smiled trying to make it better.

I rubbed my face and just then Marko came up to us.

''Leah your dad is on the boardwalk, looking for you,'' he said.

I huffed.

''Ok,'' I said.

Me and Paul stood up and all three of us walked up to the boardwalk and I soon saw him near David and Dwayne. My face wasn't looking too good, I wasn't ready for the news.

Once I appeared my dad saw me and walked forward.

''Leah, hello darling, I need to talk to you about something, let's get something to eat, see you later guys,'' Frank said.

Once my dad walked away I followed but looked back at the boys and there faces looked nervous. I looked back and followed dad into a place called 'CAFÉ JILL' and we both got a table.

I knew what he was going to say so why look happy. He smiled at me leaning his hands on the table.

''Now honey, how are you?'' he asked.

''Look dad, let's cut to the chase, why?'' I asked.

''Why what?'' he asked.

''don't act like you don't know, I heard you talking to David,'' I hissed quietly.

''You know,'' he said.

''Yeah why didn't you tell me earlier instead of making me find out this way,'' I cried.

''I'm sorry sweetie, I just don't know how you would have handled it,'' dad said shrugging his shoulders.

''Dad I don't want to move please let me stay,'' I cried.

''Honey…'' he started.

''May I take your order?'' the waitress asked.

''Uh can I get just a coffee please, Leah,'' he said.

''Just a tea,'' I said.

The waitress then walked away and I looked at the table.

'Leah look at me,'' he said.

I slowly looked at him.

''Now I talked it over with your mother and she was surprised to hear my voice and so we chatted for a bit and I brought up the subject of maybe staying together and it was partly her suggestion we move and become a family again,'' dad explained.

''Yeah but its not that, while we split, I have developed a life here, you cant just take that away from me, you have to understand my feelings to, you cant just dump something like this on me and expect me to be ok with it,'' I shouted.

''Honey calm down,'' he said leaning in closer.

''I'm sorry dad but I don't agree, I love my family here, I eventually got my life back on track and you saying this will put me off again, I cant keep moving it's not fair,'' I said.

''Well that's our final decision, we just want what's best for our family and me and Vivian think it's a great idea…I'm sorry honey but that's just the way of it,'' dad said.

''You know I don't want us to argue again but if you make decisions like this then it will be déjà vu all over again,'' I said and I stood up and walked out, walking fast away from the café.

I started to cry and eventually Paul ran up to me and quickly gave me a cuddle. I cried into his jacket.

''Sshh it's ok, calm Leah,'' he said holding my head.

I kept on crying. He then led me down onto the beach and into a deserted part and took flight, I got a fright but I knew I was safe, I kept my head buried into Paul's back and tried not to think as much.

We soon reached the cave and Paul carried me in and laid me on the bed.

''Now rest Leah, your tired,'' he said.

''I don't want to sleep,'' I said trying to get up but he pushed me back down.

''Sleeping will help take your mind off of things now sleep, I'm just going to get my bike, be back soon and when I'm back I want you sleeping,'' he smiled.

''Ok,'' I said.

He then disappeared and I rolled over and shut my eyes but I kept opening them as I couldn't get my dad out of my mind. I just wanted to keep crying, this wasn't fair.


	22. Chapter 22 - Change

Chapter 22 - Change

Once again I woke up and it was too quiet. I then turned over and my dad was sitting there with his hands holding his head.

He must have sensed me as he looked up directly at me. I then looked away from him.

''Leah…''he said.

I sighed and turned round. I heard footsteps coming towards me and my dad sat on my bed and put his hand on my leg. I didn't move.

''Leah we need to talk,'' he said.

I ignored him.

''Leah I phoned mum and we talked it through again and we have decided to…move, start our lives again in London,'' he said.

''London? Why London, why move anyway, WHY cant I stay here,'' I moaned.

''Because this will be great for us to be together,'' he said.

''Why cant mum come here?'' I asked.

''Leah honey please understand its for the best for everyone,'' Frank explained.

''No its not,'' I cried.

''Sweetie please,'' he said kissing my shoulder.

''We are moving in a couple days so I suggest you start packing,'' he said.

''Dad this is not fair,'' I cried.

I got out of bed and grabbed my shoes and ran outside while my dad watched me run out.

I cried my eyes out and couldn't stop, I then walked to the Dwayne's cliff, still crying. I didn't care if it was loud, I wasn't liking what was happening. I sat with my legs over the edge and silently cried to myself.

This feeling of moving felt like I had been stabbed through the chest, I know that they want to be a family but my life is here, I have just gotten to know this place in a good way and now im leaving it.

As I took a deep breathe I heard motorbikes stop from down the hill and I turned round to the 4 guys walking towards me. I looked back round to the water and they all sat next to me and Dwayne put his arm around me.

''So is it bad news?'' David asked.

''Yeah he says we're moving in a couple of days, this is so unfair,'' I cried.

''don't worry, you wont get rid of us, where you'se going?'' Marko said.

''London,'' I said.

They all kept quiet.

''Huh now I wish we never got him back,'' I cursed.

''No come on Leah don't say that, you'll still be able to see us,'' Dwayne said.

''Yeah not enough, guys I love you'se, I don't want to be apart from you,'' I said.

''Leah we feel the same way but sometimes we don't always get what we want,'' David said softly.

''Then I hate it,'' I said standing up walking to the start of the woods.

They all stood up and walked over to me.

''Leah please, go back to the cave and sort things out with your dad,'' David said cupping my cheek his with his gloved hand.

I sighed.

''Leah please,'' he said.

''Ok fine,'' I said sadly.

He smiled sadly.

''Now we'll be back soon,'' David said as the three got on their bikes and headed off whereas David got on his and finally caught up with the rest.

I was all alone so I started walking off in the direction of the cave. My mind wasn't thinking of anything, I mean what could I think about, how my life is changing once again, I'll never be happy if I need to keep moving.

I eventually saw the stairs and walked towards them, down them, along the wooden path and into the dark entrance. I looked about but couldn't see my dad.

''DAD!'' I shouted but no reply.

I wondered where he could be, I thought I would check Max's and so I grabbed my bags and headed out, that means I could pack my stuff at Max's. I walked the way I came, through the woods until I reached the pier, I walked under it and along the beach and onto the boardwalk.

I left the crowded boardwalk and walked along the main roads and crossed the road onto the path that took me straight up to Max's. I opened the door but it wouldn't open but the lights were on so I knocked three times and soon enough footsteps approached and my dad opened the door.

He looked sad. I walked in.

''Where's Max?'' I asked.

''He had to work,'' my dad replied.

''Look dad I'm sorry for moaning at you its just I like it here and moving again, it mucking my life about,'' I said putting my bags down.

''I know honey but I just want us to be happy, I mean you can see this family again,'' he said.

''Yeah I know, well better go and pack,'' I slightly smiled.

I headed upstairs into my room and immediately opened my suitcase and begun to repack. The house was quiet for the time being that was about 50 minutes later the door got chapped and my dad answered and it sounded like the boys.

I heard my dad say shes upstairs meaning me and I soon heard footsteps climbing the stairs. My door soon got knocked and the boys walked in.

''Hey how you getting on?'' Marko asked.

''Fine,'' I said plainly.

''You haven't argued again have you?'' Paul asked.

''No we're good,'' I said.

''Then why do you look so sad?'' Dwayne asked.

''Just nothing to be happy about now,'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

''Come on be happy, just think you'll be a family again,'' David said.

I nodded because he was right but my brain just didn't want to agree and continue to make me look sad about it all.

I pretty much emptied my room by the time I had finished. The guys sat with me the whole time, they tried to make me smile and they eventually did.

''Come on let's go downstairs,'' David said.

We all walked out my room and headed towards the living room to my dad relaxing watching TV.

For about the remaining time the boys could stay till they pretty much talked to my dad about what my new house was like and I watched telly but could hear at the same time.

I was still annoyed and sad but happy that we were going to be a family again. The boys soon said goodnight and each gave me a cuddle.

''We'll be here to see you go,'' David shouted before they all smiled at me and shot off down the road, I could still hear their motorbikes in the distance as I walked back up the garden and shut the door.

I soon went to bed and looked out at the sky knowing that this was my last time in Santa Cruz, living with my vamps,…FOR NOW!


	23. Chapter 23 - From santa cruz to london

Chapter 23 - From Santa Cruz to London

My eyes opened to the brightly lit sky, I yawned and looked over at the alarm clock: 3.26pm.

I soon sat up and yawned again, this was early for me. I itched my eyes and stepped out of bed.

I grabbed the clothes I was wearing yesterday as I packed everything else. I headed down to the toilet to get changed and freshen up.

I walked past the living room, the telly playing an action movie by the sounds of the gun shots and my dad relaxed along the couch intrigued in it.

When I was finished getting ready, I walked back out I jumped back as Thorn sat outside the door.

''Hey boy what you doing up,'' I said.

He titled his head.

''What's wrong, you hungry?'' I asked.

He then licked his lips like he understood me.

''Ok then come on,'' I said and he followed right behind my heels, I headed into the kitchen and fed Thorn while putting the remains in my suitcase and I was all packed and ready to go.

''Hey dad so how we getting mum?'' I asked.

''Well we'll go to your house first and arrange the plans and we'll take it from there,'' he said.

I nodded.

About 10 minutes later Thorn came out of the kitchen and sat beside me, licking his lips.

I clapped him and smiled.

''I'm going to miss you too Thorn, your so cute aren't you,'' I said as he closed his eyes as I itched his chin.

For the remaining of the day we sat in the living room watching TV until darkness, when Max got up, him and my dad talked about stuff so I took a walk outside onto the porch and sat on the banister and waited for the boys.

I didn't know when they were coming but I had nothing else to do anyways so why not.

I wondered what London was like, I had never been before. I couldn't wait to see my mum, I've missed her a lot and I cant wait to see her and my dad together again.

After the fight I thought it would never happen but dreams do come true I suppose. I smiled thinking that happy thought and soon I heard rumbling and soon approached the boys, I jumped down and watched them park their bikes and make their way up to me.

''Hey guys,'' I smiled.

''Hey,'' Paul said giving me a cuddle.

''So you all set?'' Marko asked.

''Yeah,'' I said.

We then headed in and the boys situated themselves in the living room. I stood against the wall in the living room.

As the clock struck half seven, dad said we better get ready, my heart skipped a beat, I was leaving.

I got my shoes on and I put my jacket on and once I was sorted I watched as dad and Max talked and shook hands and gave each other a manly hug, the boys soon came up to me and squeezed me in hugs.

''I'm gonna miss you guys,'' I said.

''Us too,'' David said.

A tear slipped my eye as I pulled my suitcase onto the porch.

''don't cry,'' Dwayne said.

I slightly smiled.

''Ok that's us, it was nice getting to know the family,'' dad said.

''Well hope you'se have a safe trip,'' Max said.

''Hope we see you'se soon,'' Max continued.

''Bye I'll miss you'se,'' I shouted.

A round of byes were said and Max shut the door and we started making our way to the bus station. The whole way I was nervous and wanted to be sick and cry.

It was quiet between us the whole way and once we reached the bus station, we still sat in silence.

As the bus approached the station at half 8, we started walking towards the line to get on.

As my suitcase got taken by the driver and situated into the bus I heard my name getting called. I turned round and there stood the boys. I smiled and ran to them. I jumped into Paul's arms.

I squeezed him tightly and I soon let go and cuddled the rest again. Tears came down my face.

''I don't want to leave you'se,'' I said.

''Go you'll have fun, meeting new people,'' David said.

''I don't want to meet new people,'' I said.

I looked at Marko and he smiled his sweet smile, I then faced Paul and never thought I would do it but my mind had lost control and I kissed Paul on the lips. I stayed in the position for about 5 seconds before I let go, all four were shocked.

''That was for you know, all the trouble that's been going on between us,'' I said and then remembered Dwayne.

'' I didn't forget you,'' I said and leaned forward and kissed Dwayne too, he kissed me back and once I let go, I smiled.

''LEAH!'' my dad shouted.

I turned round and turned back.

''Well guys, this is goodbye,'' I said.

''See you soon,'' David said.

I smiled and I sniffed and ran towards the bus. I jumped on and we both sat down and got comfy. As the engine roared into action I leaned against the chair and looked at the boys.

As the bus moved they waved as well as I as more tears came down my face. The bus begun its journey.

As we edged further away from Santa Cruz I became more sad, knowing the boys were back there. I then put my earphones into my ears, turned on the music and shut my eyes thinking of the boys until the journey had ended and I was far away from my second family and was beginning my new life with my first family again.

THE END


End file.
